Harmony
by TheFabulosKilljoys
Summary: "I hate you as much as I hate scissors, Vega," She whispers, peering out from behind her textbook. "But, you love scissors?" A small smirk overcomes her face and she mumbles against my lips before going back to her work, "Exactly." -On hold, being rewritten-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my original idea. It is my adaptation/tribute to one of my favourite stories ever, "The Boarding of Harmony and Lavender" by MandaWeasley. All rights to the original story go to MandaWeasely.**

**I do not own victorious. But who here does anyway.**

* * *

__  
_**Harmony**_  
__

* * *

The halls were so bright and colourful. And all the lockers were, what looks like, custom painted by their respective owners. Some of them had beach themes, i saw a piano and a fridge door too. This school is way too good for me. How will i ever fit in here...

"So your locker is thi- Tori, are you even listening to me" says helen, in a creepy sort of friendly/demanding way. Im assuming shes the principal, but for all i know this school is so weird and different that the homeless guy i saw hanging from the roof could be the principal.

"Ye-yeah, sorry umm..."

"Its Helen, sweetie"

"Oh yeah, sorry Helen, i was just taking in all this, i mean, look at this place, i mean its just so-"

She cuts me off ."Inspiring, creative, amazing"

"Yeah, sure. Like i cant get over it, the bathrooms in this place look better than my old school"

"Well, this is a very well renowned school, im sure you'll enjoy your stay here"

"Yeah, i guess I'm looking forward to it," I sigh quietly to myself. This is going to be a long semester.

"Anyway Tori, this here is your locker, feel free to decorate it anyway that you want. If you need anything, just come see me in my office. Its just up the big ass staircase over there, down the hall and to the right. You cant miss it, its by far the biggest and best one." And with that, she walks away. Not being rude at all, but that woman's got quote unquote balls. I mean, she could be a serious bitch if she tried. Ill just make a note not to get on the bad side of her.

"Oh Tori, i almost forgot!", she yells as she runs over to me. "This here is a sheet with all your basic info that you need here to survive. Its got a map, your locker combination and your timetable. Keep that with you, and if you need me, you know where. Staircase. Big Ass office." She smiles a big bright smile and walks off again.

I look down at the sheet to try and find out what i should do next.

Monday 17/6:  
Victoria Vega, Age 17  
Residence: Hollywood Hills  
Main Talent: Vocal  
Secondary Talent: Acting

1st Bell: 8:45  
P1: Free  
P2: Creative Writing  
P3: Math 5.3  
Lunch: 11:15  
P4: Theatre History  
P5: Vocal Therapy  
Afternoon Break: 1:45  
P6: English 2  
P7: Music Literature  
Final Bell: 3:30

Looks like I've got a free period first. So I've got a good 45 minutes to find my way around and get my bearings.

(Distant Stomach Rumble)

Food first.

* * *

I just keep getting lost. This school is so damn big. I swear to pete I've been down this hallway at least 5 times now, and my hunger seems to be getting the better of my coordination skills, because I'm currently finding myself walking away from the glowing neon sign that actually says, "Quickly children, food this way!"

And towards the big double doors at the end of the hallway. Man, this school is weird.

Walking through the doors i see shelves and shelves of books and magazines stacked everywhere, and a staircase that leads to a floating platform that kind of forms a secondary floor, with, yeah, more books on it.

I guess I'm in the library. Look down to the floor, and i see a floor mat that says, "you are currently standing on the library floor mat." Yep, definitely the library.

I look around and i see that they have arrows on the floor that point you to the different sections of the library, such as "fiction, nonfiction, literature, the arts, comedy, children, teen" and so many, many arrows.

I start to walk along the poetry arrow and it leads me to a subtle corner tucked behind a wall. Ive always been a sucker for a good poetry book. Looking around i see tables, books, posters, TVs on the wall, beanbags, books, heaps of paintings, oh, and did i mention books?

"Eh, i guess food isn't that important that it cant wait a few hours"  
I say out loud as i make my way down the isles.

I stop when i get to the "E"s. Edgar Allen Poe. One of my favourite poets ever. I pull out a book thats hidden behind a stack of other Newer EAP novels. Theres some dust on the leather, but nothing a tidy-wipe cant fix i guess.

I make my way over to a nearby beanbag and plonk down. E.A.P. Greatest Works? Score! Great spotting, Tori! I shift and get comfortable, before crackin' the bitch open.

On the inside front cover there was a drawing that looks like it had been sketched by a very good artist. It was a very detailed tree trunk, with a heart engraved into it. The words "harmony raven kingston & lavender black forever" were scrawled inside the heart. I wonder who they are...

And that was when it happened.  
That was when i saw her for the first time.

* * *

I was lost in my own world of soul melting poetry that i didn't notice the girl sitting on a beanbag about a foot away from me, with a big grin on her face. She had long, black hair, that curled at her shoulders, with green and blue streaks running up it like vines around a tree. Her skin was pale with no flaws in it at all; it looked almost like cream and just as smooth. Her body was curvy, with all accents of her complimenting each other. She was wearing a pair of 20 hole doc martin boots, with black stockings, a short skirt flowing just above her knees. She had on a green form fitting top and a black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. You could almost call her a goth, the way she dressed. But the thing that stood out about her most was her eyes. They were big beady balls of a perfect shade of glistening green. You could almost get lost in them.

She was beautiful if that word could even begin to explain her.

Just then she gave a little cough, that gave me an electric feeling that shoots through my nerves and runs into my heart. Aaaand thats when i realise that I've been staring at her for a good two minutes. An instant shade of deep red runs to my cheeks and i sink as deep as i can into my beanbag as i can, my book covering my face.

I hear her laugh to herself and i see her head rise above my book, and she begins to walk over. Cmon, sink deeper, chair!

"Hey," she says, softly. Her voice was just as appealing and flawless and perfect as her appearance. A perfect voice that makes my heart spontaneously combust inside my chest.

Cmon, chair, sink!

"Your a new student here aren't you?" She says, as shes sitting down literally on top of me. Shes got a huge grin on her face the whole time. God,  
Her voice...

"Y-yeah, I'm um my names Tori. Tori Vega," i hold out my hand. "Im sorry about s-staring at you before, you're just, like really beautiful"

She takes my hand and my heart literately melts into a big pile of fluffy mess. She gives it a shake and then lets go. No, don't let go!

She laughs to herself, "oh, no, its fine i don't mind, and thank you," she says, with that huge, soul melting smile on her face.

A few moments pass and I'm able to kind of absorb back into my book, but my thoughts keep wondering back to little miss doc martins.

"I see your reading Edgar Allen Poe," her soft voice against my ear startles me and i jump just the slightest bit.

"Yeah, he's one of my favourite poets", i say, strangely calm .

" whats your favourite work by him", she replies, her breath tingling against my skin. She smells like coffee. I like coffee...

"Alone," i say, sounding strangely confident.

And then she reaches her arm around my waist. I gasp, and she just laughs to herself. "Relax", she whispers, as soft as a feather into my ear. And i can just obey her and melt into her arms.

Shes now pretty much got me in an embrace right here on the beanbags, but really shes just turning the pages of the book.

Finally she finds what shes looking for. The word "alone" is written as a header in big calligraphy along the top of the page, and next to it, there is heart drawn, that looks like the heart from the front of the book. Its got "h&l" engraved inside it too.

Just as soon as she turns the page, she begins to recite the poem. Shes got her head resting on my shoulder, and shes softly breathing into my ear. Every breath she says shoots a tingle up my spine. Her soft lips barely tracing around my ear and my cheek, making my stomach go crazy. And then, in almost a whisper, she starts...

"From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring"

Shes got me hooked on every word she says, and I'm loving it.

"From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone."

Shes got her hands wrapped around my waist now, and my arms are resting on hers, and were both huddling over the book.

"Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:"

She pauses for a moment, and just breathes. It feels so good, like its a pleasure point.

"From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,"

Shes nearing the end and her voice is getting softer and more delicate by the second.

"From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view."

And she finishes. She closes the book and its like its just me and her in the world. As she goes to get up she plants me the ever-so-softest kiss on the cheek. Aaaaand then i die, right there on the beanbag. I may as well be a giant puddle of fluffy butterflies floating right there on the bag.

She gets up, and goes to put the book back on the shelf. I just sit there and watch in pure amazement, at the beautiful miracle that just happened.

She turns around and smiles that perfect heart warming smile that makes me die again.

She begins to walk around the corner, and I'm left in a big dead mess on the floor, a hoard of butterflies moshing in my stomach.

"Its Jade, by the way. Jade West," she says, with that voice of hers. "See you around, Vega."

And with that, she shoots me another murder smile and walks away and I'm left thinking.

Im gonna enjoy my stay here.

Definately.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should I leave it ****ya que el que disparó or continue. Lemme know, yeah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, hollywood arts is a boarding school now... so, whatever.**

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

* * *

_**Harmony, Part II**_

* * *

The rest of my classes went by in a blur of words and songs and yelling and, at one stage, barking, which probably wasn't the best thing for me right now, seeing as i remember nothing of what happened today.

My mind was spinning. I need to go sit down in my dorm. Oh, wait. I DONT know where my dorm is because HELEN never told me. But i did get to meet my "dorm mate" during the orientation this morning. Her name was Trina. And by an astonishing coincidence, her last name was Vega. We ARENT sisters, but nobody seems to believe us.

She was tall, had hazel brown hair that hung low to her shoulders and her body was curvy and womanly. Her platform shoes that she was wearing made her look a lot dangerously taller than she already is. Matter-of-fact, there she is now by the vending machines.

"Hey, Trina" I call as i walk over to her.

"Wassup Tori, oh hey, you want a soda?"

"Uh, yeah sure i guess" i could go a soda.

"Me too, give me money," She tries to give me the puppy dog look and i cant help but give in to her. "Okay, here." I hand her a 5 before remembering why i was here.

"Oh Trina,"

"Mmmmm?" Was the soda muffled response that i got from her.

"I need you to show me where our dorm is."

"Oh yeah, sure, ill take you there now. Didnt Helen show you this morning?" She questions me with a questioning look.

"Nope,"

"Kk,"

And were off, through the twisting, winding, decorative halls of Hollywood Arts.

* * *

Dorm Wing C, West Side

Room 4L

Residents: Trina Vega & Victoria Vega

* * *

"So Tori, why weren't you in study hall today?" Asks Trina, as we dive into our respective beds.

"What?"

"You did have a free period first, right?"

"Yeah..." Have i done something wrong already?

"Don't you know you're supposed to go to study hall when you have a free period?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Well Helen-" was all she needed to hear.

"Ah yes, of course," she sighs and proceeds to look at herself in the mirror.

(Distant Stomach Rumble)

"Argh, I'm so hungry!" Its true, i feel like I'm gonna die considering the last time I ate was at 7:45, and it is now, 4:10!

"Why didn't you go to the cafeteria during the day?"

"Because i Couldn't find it!"I snap at her in a harsh tone. Why did i do that.

"Well were did you go instead?" She seems to not even notice my harsh tone, while texting on her phone.

"Uhh, nowhere, i just walked around," I feel like i shouldn't tell her about my library encounter just yet.

"Well, do you want me to take you there now? If you haven't eaten in like nine hours you must me starving", she yells over her shoulder as she starts to walk towards the door.

"Yes, thank you"! I get up and run after her out the door, happy that someone is finally helping me here.

* * *

Trina led me down to the cafeteria, which was just as big as the library. There were counters filled with food lined along the outer walls and heaps of tables and chairs placed in the middle. We walked along the counters, grabbed some food and some pink lemonade, and made our way over to the table. I couldn't help but notice whenever people walked by us they would stare at me and whisper and talk behind my back to their friends. Great, i hate being the new girl.

After we finished eating, we just sat there talking for a while. Well, Trina talked and i listened.

I found out that shes half Latina, just like me, and her dads a cop, just like mine. Its almost like we are sisters, but were not. Maybe in another life. She chose to stay at hollywood arts in the dorms because 1. She lived 2 hours from school and 2. Her Mom cheated on her Dad with this guy named Gary in her dads police unit, so she didn't want to choose whether to live with her Mom or Her dad. So she chose to stay here.

Just as Trina finished telling me about her parents was when i saw her. It was that girl from the library. She was sitting alone in a corner table by herself. She had a coffee and a salad sitting in front of her, her raven black hair covered half her face while she stared at her phone. I turned to Trina and began talking before i knew the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Hey Trina, who is that girl... The one sitting alone over there?"

She looks around the room, "what girl?". Then i remember what she said in the library.

"I think her name is something like Jamie west..."

Almost instinctively she replied, "oh, thats Jade West."

Jade... Her name is as beautiful as her.

"Why is she alone?"

"Well people want to be her friends, but she can be really bitchy. Shes pretty much known as queen bitch around here. People are scared of her, so they stay away. Apparently she doesn't like people she doesn't know, and has a very close, minimal group of friends. But she hasn't talked to them and nobody has seen her with them since her boyfriend dumped her a few weeks ago. And she likes being alone, or well thats what Cat says,"she finishes with a huge breath.

"Why do you ask," she says with that questioning tone of hers.

Oh shit, why did i ask. I didn't even mean to say anything! Why do i want to know so much about her, i don't even know myself...

"Oh, urm well i kind of saw her in the library this morning and she was alone then so..."

"Yeah, she loves reading, shes always reading poetry or fantasy stories and shes a really creative writer so shes always writing too,"

"Yeah i was just curious," i must of been staring at her for along time because when i turned around Trina was giving me a confused look.

"Well, yeah... Like i said she likes being alone". She finishes before going back to her phone.

After food we went back to the dorm. I spent the rest of the night alone, unpacking, because Trina had to go to some rehearsals. I spent the night packing clothes, tidying my side of the room and putting up photos and posters on my wall. By the time it was dark i was so tired i had no problem getting to sleep.

I fell asleep with the image of Jades beautiful face smiling down onto me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know its short, but give it time, yeah?**

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Harmony, Part III**_

* * *

Jade ran her hand through her jet black hair as she continued to stare out the window of her single dorm. It was still dark out but the sun would be up soon.

She reluctantly pulls herself from her position and goes and snuggles into her black sheets. Considering its 3:30 in the morning and I have classes tomorrow, I really should get some sleep.

I love nights like this. No rain. No wind. Just a calm quiet night where the sky is clear, the moon is out and the stars are glistening.

Just like the other night when I first saw that girl. The girl with the chocolate brown hair and the smell of lavender.

(Flashback)

It was around 8:15PM, and I had around 15 minutes to get back to my dorm before curfew.

"Have a good night, Miss West!"

Yelled the librarian, Ms Benson, from behind the closing doors of the library. I had a huge stack of books in my hands so the best I could do was give her a measly head nod.

As i made my way back to my dorm i noticed how nice it was outside. I love nights like this. No rain. No wind. Just a calm quiet night where the sky is clear, the moon is out and the stars are glistening.

I was walking about a quarter of my regular walking pace, and time was running out. I decided to risk running into or falling over anything, by turning sideways so I had a view as to what I was walking towards. I began to speed up my pace until the distant sound of footsteps and voices stopped me in my tracks. "No one except me should be out this close to curfew..." I mumble to myself, before letting my curiosity get the better of me and walking towards the group of people.

Then the voices started getting louder. They were coming from the main entrance. I should know by now that my curiosity can get me in trouble but I just cant help it.

I approached the main doorway, and hid atop the landing of the main staircase, behind the railing. It was dark so the figures couldn't see me.

I could see the figures of 3 peoples.

"Now make sure you be good, like I know you are," Said a mystery figure.

Then, from right below me, came the beautiful voice that would haunt me for days on end.

"Yes, mom, i love you too," she says.

Thats when I see her.

The way the light bounces i can only see her face. But even in the dark i could still see her clearly.

My heart leapt out from my chest as i found myself staring at her from above.

Her hair was a chocolate brown, almost like hazelnut. It looked so soft and fluffy that i just wanted to run my fingers through it. Her eyes were beautiful, a shade of dark brown being accompanied perfectly by the black lashes and eyeliner she had on, creating like some sort of cage around the hazel gems. But it was the way she looked at things that got me. The way her eyes danced around the hallways, looking at all the different things to be seen. It was as if she could see things differently from others, like she was peering through them, to see the true inner beauty. They were so beautiful but at the same time looked so lonely. Like they could see right through but nothing could see through them.

Then she turned around and regrouped with her group.

"Ok Tori, ill show you where you'll be sleeping tonight, then you can move in to your dorm tomorrow, ok?" That was Helen, you can tell straight away.

"Yeah sure," says, i guess her name is Tori. Her voice goes right through me, sending tingles up my spine.

Then they walked away, heading deeper into the school. When they were out of sight, i slowly got up from behind the railing and made my way to the dorms. I was way past curfew so i took my time heading back.

There was something about her. The way she looks, the way she speaks, the way she carries herself. It leaves me with a million questions in my mind as i drift off to sleep...

(End Flashback)

I open my eyes to see that the clock reads 6:30AM. I must have fallen asleep thinking about her again. Reluctantly i get up, and make my way over to the dresser. My makeup is shot and my hair is tangled everywhere. I sigh, and begin getting ready for another "great" day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so heres what ive decided on. Ill be updating this story weekly, every sunday, early in the morning (Were talking 2-3 am here people. Oh, and thats Australian Time, Bitches :P). I might just randomly upload new chapters whenever, but always on a sunday.**

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Harmony, Part IV**_

* * *

"Ok so after this class you have history so to get to that you go two rooms toward your left to your class, and then after that class is over you have english so go down the stairs and make a right, then go 3 doors down and make a right at the small hallway and its the 1st door on the left. And after that its lunch come meet me at the grub truck instead of the cafeteria because I feel like a Tamale. To get there just come back to this spot and walk straight for- Tori, are you even listening to me?"

I tore my gaze from the class room doors in front of me, staring wide eyed with confusion at Trina.

"Uh, yeah i was. Thanks a lot for your help" My god, does she have gills or some weird shit like that, because she can sure talk.

She sighed before saying "Alright then, Good luck Tori!" She says, before quickly hugging me and walking off. Yeah, we hug now.

I took a few deep breaths before heading through the very saloon-esqe double doors, into my first class of the day.

The room was already filled with students even though I came pretty early. It was obvious that that teacher had not arrived yet because of the lack of him/her. Most of the students were talking loudly and a few were even sitting on top of their desks rather then their chairs. Thankfully none of them even saw me entering because they were to busy chatting away about what they did over the weekend. Grateful for not being seen, I snake my way around to the back left hand corner of the room, and sink into my chair, propping up my theatre history book in front of me, to get some studying done.

After about two minutes of mindless reading, I throw the book down on the desk and look around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed my presence yet. My stomach gives a nervous lurch and my worlds got caught my throat as I see the girl with the jet black raven hair sitting in the front right corner of the room. I must of completely missed her when I walked in, or maybe she walked in when I was reading. Today she had new streaks in her hair, the same colour as her name. She sat there staring wide eyed with the "what the fuck are you talking about" look on her face at the girl who was rapidly talking away in front of her. I hold back the urge to laugh because Jade looks so uninterested while the girl in front seems so into it.

I watched them talk for a few minutes before I find myself having a sudden urge to join in on their conversation, but knowing I wouldn't have the nerve to do that I just remained seated. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the girl who was talking to her so easily.

As if scanning the room for something remotely interesting other than the current conversation she was having, she locked eyes with me and her expression went instantly from numb to happy. The girl in front of her must of noticed this as well, because she, as well, turned around to face me. She gave me a few looks up and down before frowning slightly and looking back up at Jade, who still had her eyes intently on me.

Then, to my utmost surprise, (did i just say utmost? Well, I didn't really say it, more thought of it. Shut up, mind, your ruining the story, and breaking the 4th wall, sigh) Jade, paying no attention to the other girl, gets up and walks over to me, sliding her way through the desks and seating in the one next to me. My stomach gives another nervous lurch.

She smiled a perfect smile before saying in a completely confident voice,

"Hey."

Words run through my mind, looking for a response that doesn't make me sound like a gobshite, before i blurt out words i don't know that I'm saying.

"Uh, yeah."

Oh god I'm so dumb!

She gave a quiet chuckle before she continued.

"Im Jade. We met in the library the other day, remember?"

Still feeling nervous I didn't respond I just nodded, she let out another cute laugh.

"Im, sorry, but I cant really remember your name.. What was it! Something like Laurie?" She contently asks me.

My name? What was it again? Oh yeah!

"Uh, Victoria Vega. But most people call me Tori."

She paused for a second, repeating the name over in her mind. She smiled again then pointed down towards her chair.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" She says, with a look of worry on her face.

"No, of course not, id love it if you'd sit there!" I blurt out before covering my mouth and sinking into my chair. What's wrong with me, why can't I keep a normal conversation with her!

She laughed lightly again.

"So, Victo- Tori," she pauses, running questions through her mind. "What brings you to Hollywood arts?" She asks me, leaning in over her chair slightly.

"Eh…I…uh well, one of your selectors came into my work one day, and they heard me singing, and they said i have talent, and that i should come in for an audition, and now, here i am i guess.." I trail off my sentence, twiddling my thumbs together on the desk.

"Oh, where do you work?" She asks curiously.

"Jet brew."

This time Laven- i mean Jade, did not laugh at all, she just looks up me with a huge smile on her face and mutters "fantastic..." Under her breath.

"Hmmm?" I ask, wondering what she said.

"Oh, nothing." She says, smiling slightly as she looks off to the side.

"So, was it hard leaving your old school and coming here?" She continues our petty conversation with small talk. I hate small talk, but she makes it bearable.

"Nah, most of them were shruggers anyway," I say, a small grin forming on my face at the memory of my classmates.

"Well, it may be hard at first, but its really not so awful living in the dorms. I'm sure you will get used to it in a fairly short time..."

_I felt my heart give a little squeeze, how could this girl I know nothing about tell me just what I wanted and needed to hear? How can this girl sitting right next to me make me at a loss for words, yet make me want to engage in conversation with her at the same time? How?_

Then she did something to make my heart jump again. She placed her hand on the back of mine and looked me straight in the eyes. Such a strong emotion filled her beautiful jems, also the same colour as her name it was as if she could read my mind; it was as if we were the only two people here in the room…

But that moment almost instantly came to a stop when the girl that Jade was talking to before practically jumped between us by sitting on her desk. Jade instantly pulled her hand back from mine and placed it safely on her lap, hiding it under her desk. Then her friend spook in a high pitch girly, almost child like voice.

"Hey guys, why do you look so depressed. You should be happy, hahaha!" She laughs, with outstretched arms. Oh my god.

Jade sighed, with her eyes closed, before answering

"Its nothing, Cat. Oh! This is my friend Harmony she just transferred here from Ridgeway."

The cat girl in person turned to face me. She was a short girl, but most definitely made up for it in looks. She was beautiful, theres no denying it. Her eyes were a deep shade of hazel, easily being complimented by the heavy layers of mascara that lay on her eyelids. She had big juicy red lips, all shiny from her lipstick or lipgloss or whatever she was wearing on them. She had, what she insisted was "red velvet" hair, but to me looked just like a dark red, that fell to just above her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Cat Valentine."

The girl stuck out her hand to me in a friendly matter with a huge grin on her face. I could tell by the look in her eyes though that she would have rather not. In response I took her hand, rather reluctantly. Jade must have noticed this, because she shot Cat a menacing glare. Cat just rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"So Dani. Who's dorm are you staying in?"

A strong annoyance started building up in me. I realise i am going to have to build up a HUGE tolerance for this girl.

"Her name is Tori, not Dani.

I just told you that," snaps Jade at little red.

Cats happy expression drops and she looked slightly saddened and hurt by Jades words.

She turned back towards me; her cheeks were slightly redder, most likely from embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot for a second, hahaha. So who are you staying with, Tori." she said harmony with more empathies then normal. I fidgeted in my chair awkwardly before speaking again.

"I'm staying with Trina Vega in the C wing dorms.

Madison's eyes grew wide and then she made a most annoying girlish giggle.

"You mean you have to bunk with Trina Vega!" She lets out another girlish laugh

"Man i feel sorry for you. Well I mean Trina used to have a very well respected family, with her dad being a chief senior homicide detective or something, but after that before that scandal with her Mother and that guy last year, I mean yeah, shes still a great girl, but her social life has been majorly affected because no one will even-"

"Cat, thats enough."

Jade barely said the words above a whisper, but still she obeyed.

I feel somewhat angry towards cat for saying stuff about Trina . I mean I understand that I may know nothing about her family situation but she has been so nice to me the past few days… even if I hadn't been the most friendly or talkative towards her and I know she can't be a bad person. I'm pretty sure that was the moment in my life ware I decided that I was not going to get along with Cat Valentine, and thank god that some dude with glasses and curly hair came along and took her to some faraway desk otherwise who knows what I might of said. Ooh, bit vicious there, Tori.

After that the teacher walked in and class started, and Jade stayed in the desk next to mine, though she didn't say another word to me the rest of the period. My other classes went by rather fast, history was boring as usual, english wasn't so bad, Creative writing was pretty interesting I'm sure its probably going to become my favorite class, and Art was alright, though I didn't pay much attention to the lesson because I also had Jade in that class as well.

After all my lessons, were finished and I went back to the dorms, Trina had to go to her dance club practice and gave me an offer to join her since I didn't know anyone else really yet, and therefore would result in having nothing to do for the rest of the day, but I turned down her offer because I didn't want to impose on her. So instead I decided to go to the library by myself.

But of course, she had to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So its 11:30pm, Im watching reruns of Malcolm In The Middle, and my writers block is causing me physical pain. So, instead of write, why not rewrite, eh?**

**Disclaimers Back: This is not my original story. The basic plot and development is based off of 'The Boarding of Harmony and Lavender', By MandaWeasley. In no way am I taking credit or stealing this, but, like I said before, adapting and "paying tribute" to it, Jori style.**

**Victorious is also not owned by me. If it was, youd know it was.**

* * *

_**Harmony, Part V**_

* * *

The sound echoes off the walls of the entrance to the library as my boot makes contact with the glass doors. Walking through, I take a sip of my Jet Brew coffee and head towards the back of the library.

I see the librarian, Ms Benson, sitting at her desk reading a book. As if by instinct, she says without looking up "Don't break the door, Jade, or you'll be paying for it."

"Id like to see that happen..." I yell over my shoulder as I head towards the back of the library.

"...Again" i sigh under my breath, reminiscing about last time.

* * *

There weren't many people in the library, only about four others not counting myself.

One was the librarian, an older woman with auburn hair. She had that feel about her, that shes always calm what happens. The other people in the room were two girls sitting at a table doing homework together and this dude with dark skin and dreadlocks sitting in one of the booths with a guitar. I sigh as I look back to my notepad, with simple little doodles drawn on it and a dot point list of ideas for stories I could write. The latest addition to the list was one id thought of when walking here. I decided to call it "Its Death Or VicTori" but I don't have a plot line yet. Plus, its a subtle pun on my name, i guess.

"This is the second time we have met here"

I look up to see Jade staring down onto me. Shes dresses in all black today, with purple highlights in her hair.

I feel myself overcome with utmost confidence as I talk to her "It is yeah, but its different this time.

"How?" She says, with a confused I returned her smile before responding

"This time you walked in on me,"

"It dose seam that way doesn't it."

"Yep," i say awkwardly, popping the 'p' and looking down to my notepad.

Shes silent for a moment before continuing. "Tori, look I'm sorry about my friend Cat. I know it may not seam like it but she really is nice, but shes kind of an airhead."

Ugh, I had totally forgotten about her.

"No its fine, i get it. I used to know people like that back at my old school."

Jade seemed satisfied with my answer and after a few seconds of silence she asks, "Since you're in the library for the second time I take it that you're interested in reading books?"

"Yeah, i love them. I get most of my inspiration for when I write from fantasy and science fiction, but I love medieval stuff too. And i love poetry."

She takes the seat next to me and leans in intently hanging on my words. Something I said must have got to her.

"You write? What type of things do you write?"

"I, well, uh, mostly songs and stories

"What kind of stories?"

Her question kind of caught me off guard. But I've learnt to become quick on my feet when it comes to her .

"Uh, mostly adventure and fantasy, I also used to write comics with my best friend back in primary."

"Whats primary?" She asks. She doesn't know? Oh, I know why.

"Oh, thats what they call grade school in Australia. Primary school."

"You lived in Australia?"

"Yeah, for a few years when I was 7. My Mom got this design job there before she retired."

Jade ran her pale hand through her jet black hair before shuffling in her chair and continuing,

"What about romances, you don't write them?"

What? A romance? Where'd that come from?

"No, well I guess I've never felt the need to write one."

"You've never felt like it?"

"I guess I just never considered writing one before"

She seems disappointed by my last statement. She stares at me for a few moments before speaking,

"So you have never been in love?"

That one caught me off guard. I kind of give her this 'what did you just say' look from behind the shocked expression on my face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked such a personal question, ill be going now"

Then she started to walk away.

"No…I guess I never have" I said before she walked around the corner

Jade stopped at my words, then turned and looked at me with a rather curious expression and begin to speak in an even softer voice then usual.

"I guess that makes two of us."

Then she walked away and out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im Back Again. Tell All Your Friends.**

**See chapter 1 and/or 5 for disclaimer.**

* * *

**_Harmony, Part VI_**

* * *

Something about her just makes me feel happy. I have this longing to know everything about her, like her favourite foods, her favourite kind of weather, her favourite songs. She just makes me feel better. When Im near her, I feel, complete, i guess.

Jade hurried back to the A Wing dorms. She was in no mood to talk to anyone after the library encounter, and dinner was not necessary to her right now. She'd go and get food from the cafeteria later, they don't shut until 9. Grabbing the key from around her neck, she unlocks her dorm room. Room 101. "Something about what I just did seems vaguely familiar," I mutter under my breath, looking down at the key in my hand.

She was surprised to see the short red head girl sitting in her normally one person dorm, but she didn't show it.

"Hey, Cat, whats up," I say, not meeting her stare, but walking over to my desk and putting my phone on my dock, and starting up the music.

"Why does nothing surprise you anymore, you couldn't of known that I was gonna be here." She rambles on like normal.

I chuckle at her remark, flicking through my playlists, trying to find something decent before I give up and just hit shuffle. I take a seat in my desk chair that soon is vibrating from drumbeats and Jonathan Vigils vocals.

"Well, at least nothing ever used to surprise you." She says with a bitter tone, looking down at her thumbs.

I don't take shit from no one, but I feel no need to respond to her. I just roll my eyes and pull out my copy of "Mika Falls" by Mark Crilley from my shelf and pick up where I left off.

"Why are you even taking such a liking to this girl. You're becoming almost obsessed with her. How did she even get in here?" She says, with a more serious tone as she gets up and walks over to me.

"For your information, She happens to be an amazing singer," I snap back at her, not tearing my gaze from my book.

"Have you ever even heard her sing, Jade?"

I don't say anything. Of all the people on this earth, Cat is the only one who can beat me in an argument, correct me when I'm wrong and knows when I lie.

"See, you know nothing about her and you act like shes your girlfriend or something!" She throws her hands up in the air and starts to pace along the room. "I mean, you can tell just by looking at her that she doesn't come from a well known family." Shes right. Pretty much everyone from Hollywood Arts comes from a famous family. My parents are entrepreneurs and co owners of many businesses and companies in New York. Cats father created "Red Velvet" Cupcakes and now owns a worldwide bakery franchise thingy, even Cats boyfriend is world known. His father owns their own guitar manufacturing company, who paid for all the guitars and equipment at the school. Shapiro Guitars. But Tori is just a regular person. Her Dads a Cop, and her Moms a, what does her Mom even do?

Cats just trying to get me all angry and riled up, so she can get a heated response out of me, and then best me in an argument, so she can claim me as her best friend again. I think back to when I was little and how my mother would always lecture me about how to deal with people.

_"You have to be calm, Jade. You always have to look like you know what You're doing. You always have to be confident in your responses. Give some attitude when you feel its necessary. You always have to make it look like you're right even when you're wrong."_

That's what mother always said. But the thing is, as much as people say I act like her I hate taking her advice, so I do the opposite.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about, Cat." I say, not turning to look at her. I can see on the reflection of my phone that she looks pissed, as she marches over to stand behind me. She grabs the back rest of my spinny chair, and spins it so my face is inches away from hers.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Jade. That Latina bitch that you've been obsessing over ever since she moved here." Her voice was so low it was almost a whisper, but the anger in her words was thick.

I set my book down on the table and turn to look her dead in the eyes. "I though you were raised not to get angry, because of your problems." The words come out cold and bitter.

I knew i crossed a line there. I know it was wrong to talk about her problems in front of her in such a harsh way, when Ive always been there to help her with them. She looks as though shes on the brink of tears, but quickly blinks rapidly and loosens her ever tightening grip on my chair, and begins to walk towards the door. "Your right," she says without looking at me. "But then again so were you, and I don't see you acting calm lately."

The walls echo as she slams the door, and I sigh to myself.

She's been so on edge lately, but then again I'm one to talk. I got up from my chair and walked over to lie down on my bed, my mind drifting back to thinking about Tori again. The connection I feel with her, the fact that I feel like I'm in harmony with her every move, I feel as though I'm drawn to her. The way she looks at me. I shut my eyes and continue to think about her, the girl crowding my mind, pushing away any other thoughts or worries in my head till it's only her left.

Suddenly Im asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this guy at work told me that Ariana is dating Jai Brooks from the Janoskians. Australia Strikes Again.**

**See chapter one and/or five for disclainer.**

* * *

**_Harmony, Part VII_**

* * *

It was the constant buzzing of the alarm clock that woke me first. I try and hide from the noise by burying into my sheets and covering my head with pillows, but it only made it worse. After around 5 minutes of avoiding the noise, I decide that I'm fighting a lost battle, and unwillingly get out of bed.

Looking at the now silent clock I see that its 7:45 and class starts in 15 minutes. I decide to skip breakfast and a shower. I head over to my dresser and run a brush through my hair and apply a rather thick layer of mascara and makeup. I pull on my jeans and my shirt and my boots, and sprint out of the dorms and run to first period.

By the time i get to class I've 4 minutes to go. Im completely out of breath from running all the way across campus, and as i make my way into the classroom, I see that Jades already sitting in the seat next to mine. Her eyes light up and a smile forms on her face as she sees me. Im sure that my heart would give a flutter if I had any energy left.

"Good morning" she said, smiling and shifting ever so slightly just to meet my eyes. "m-morning" I huff and pant, still tired from my run down to the class from the dorms.

"You don't have to rush to get to this class on time, the teachers always at least ten minuets late." She smiled her stunning perfect smile. I felt as though I was going to melt into my chair. As soon as I feel my heart rate come back to a nonlethal rate, Cat enters the room. At first I thought she would walk up to us and start talking about nothing, but Instead she looked Jade straight in the eye, completely ignoring my existence then turned straight around and started heading in the opposite direction of the room towards a desk in the front row, and jumped into her boyfriends lap, laying her head on his shoulder, and glanced at us every few seconds. I couldn't help but see that her hair looked slightly sloppy compared to her silky perfectly straight "red velvet" hair she had yesterday. Also her normally brown eyes looked a bit red and slightly swollen like she had been crying for a long period of time. I wondered what was bothering her and for a split second I would have almost felt sorry for her is she didn't just turn to look back at me and give me that disapproving glair of hers.

Bitch.

I look back over at Jade. Shes looking down at her hands in an almost ashamed way. I feel more sympathy for her. "Jade, whats wrong?"

Her eyes darted up to meet mine, "Oh, I'm alright" she reassured me. I didn't know her well enough to push the subject to instead I just nodded and pretended to be interested at the drawings and writing carved into the desk.

"Its just that I kind of had an argument with Cat last night, and she still seems pretty upset about it still." Her voice was lower then normal. I looked up to meet her eyes. She was still staring at me. I felt my stomach flutter, "I'm sorry" I spoke in a voice as low as she did. "Don't be, it's not like it's your fault or anything" she said. But for some odd reason I felt like it was my fault.

I find myself scratching away at a drawing on the table for a few moments before Jade speaks again. "So, what do you do after classes?"

Im quick to answer, "Well unless Trina has rehearsals, she's really the only one I spend time with outside of classes, so normally nothing I guess. I just end up going back to the dorm, or to the Library."

"Really, you haven't met anyone else?" she sounded truly curious.

"Nope," i say, popping the'p'. Suddenly I felt like such a loser in comparison to her, I mean she was beautiful and kind so she was sure to have plenty of friends. I guess.

"Yeah, I really only talk to Cat nowadays, but thats rare in itself."

Oh yeah, Trina said that shes normally alone.

"Tori, do you wanna hang after class," she says, looking up from her hands and into my eyes.

My stomach lurched, my throat tightened, and I swear my heart was trying to break free of my ribcage.

"y-y-yeah" I managed to stammer out.

She smiled a glowing smile and sounded very pleased as she said "Cool, meet me in the black box at 4, ok?"

I manage to mumble out an "alright" just seconds before the old homeless guy walked in and started class.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See chapter 1/5 for disclaimer.**

* * *

**_Harmony, Part VIII_**

* * *

By the time that I got to the black box, Jade was already there. She was up in the rafters above the stage, on her phone and sipping coffee from a Jet Brew coffee cup. Excellent choice.

"Your here," She says, smiling down onto me from above, descending down the ladder. "You weren't in Art this afternoon?"

"Oh, no I uh, needed to go to the library." Was my excuse. Which was mostly true. Mostly.

She laughed before speaking.

"Ok then. So do you want to get going?" She says when shes back on the ground, rubbing her hands against her pants to get all the dirt off from the ladder. "Where to?" Surely there cant be MORE to this school.

"It's just behind the building. When I first transferred here they built a garden behind us. But nobody goes there anymore, so its a great place to just hang," She said as we walked.

After about a minute we arrived at a grassyarea between the black box and the giant iron gate surrounding the school. Jade sat down facing the gate. I nervously sat besides her, the grass was soft and comfortable, not itchy and rough like I was expecting. Jade then shut her eyes and turned her face towards the sun above us like she was soaking it in to her very skin. She began to undo her hair from the ponytail she had and let the wind blow it back naturally. She was beautiful beyond words. All I wanted in that moment was to reach out and run my hands through her silky hair or intertwine my fingers with her own. Then with out thinking I touched a thick strand of her velvet soft hair and placed it gently behind her ear. Her eyes shot open.

"Why are you so kind to me?" the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

She took my hand and placed hers atop of it.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just feel something different when I'm around you. I can't really explain it with out sounding somewhat mental." Her green eyes were staring into mine by the time she slowly finished her sentence.

"Do you not like my company?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"No, i love it," Im quick with that one.

"Thats good. Im pretty new to this whole friends straight away thing. Normally I cant stand people in general, but your different, Tor."

She laughed and I felt my face redden.

"That's just another way in which were alike." She smiled.

"Will you tell me about yourself" the words slipped out involuntarily, but I didn't take them back because I was dying to know more about her.

She lay down on the grass before saying, "Well, My full name is Jadelyn August West, I hate my parents, I have a little brother, Ive been going here since 9th Grade, I don't and never had a roommate, and my interests often freak out people," she pauses, "Your turn

"Well, I used to go to Sherwood High. I work at Jet Brew, I'm an only child, I hate waking up early. I suck at math, and I secretly love musicals." When I finished I laid fully down besides her.

"I love musicals," she says.

We both laugh.

"What's your favourite band or artist right now," What do I ask her?

"Uh, probably The Amity Affliction, And You?" She says, rolling over to look at me, placing her hand on my wrist. When i meet her gaze I divert and look straight up at the darkening sky before responding. "Oh, We Are The Ocean is a personal favourite."

"What's your favourite movie right now?" she asked.

"A Night At The Roxbury is great, what about you?" She looks up to the sky with me, "Suckerpunch. What about of All Time?" She looks back down to me, propping up on one elbow. "The polar express," I say, the blood running to my cheeks as i finish. I feel so childish. She laughs before continuing. "Have you ever seen The Scissoring?" Uhh, whats that? "Um, no whats that?" She looks off to the side before mumbling a soft "oh, its nothing."

"Do you only wear black?" I asked.

"Yerp." Oh crap! She really does.

"Your telling me you have never once worn, say a bright yellow dress?." I looked at her questionably.

"Never" her mouth pulled into an amused smile.

We talked about stupid little things like our favourite foods, music we enjoyed, or places we want to visit, we talked for hours in till it became dark.

It was wonderful.

"I think we missed dinner" Jade stood up as she spoke.

"Yeah your right, and Trina is probably wondering wear I am since I didn't go back to the dorms today." I stood up after her.

"I enjoyed talking to you tonight, we should really do it again soon. You seamed calmer and didn't stutter, much." She laughed at the last few words.

"Yeah" I said shyly.

"Goodnight, Tori." she placed her hand on my cheek slowly, then after a second she rather reluctantly removed it and began walking back to her dorm.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm having a little bit of trouble picking female characters for this story. You see, in the Original story, there were many characters, mostly girls. And In this, I've used up all the main female characters already. So, If anybody has any suggestions feel free to pm me about it. Its really appreciated and makes the story come faster for you, so its kind of a win/win. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 1 and/or 5 for disclaimer.**

* * *

**_Harmony, Part IX_**

* * *

When Jade got back to her room, she wasn't surprised to once again see cat sitting at the foot of her bed, on the floor.

"I take it your not surprised," says cat, looking up from her phone, and sliding up the side of the bed.

"Nope,"

"So I also take it that you also just got back from hanging with that girl," The way she says that girl is like Tori is not equal to her or something like that.

"What does it matter to you?" I snap back at her. I find myself speaking to her in a much harsher tone lately.

"I guess it doesn't," she says, jumping up and sitting cross-legged on the bed, curling back into a ball-like figure.

I sigh in my head and walk over to her, plopping down next to her on the bed, and wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Im sorry, Cat, it was uncalled for for me to snap at you." As soon as my arm touches her, she gets up and walks over to my desk chair, "You think?" She says, voice thick with frustration. "I mean, you've been paying no attention to me, your best friend, and totally distancing yourself from me for the past three days and whenever I want to talk about it you get all angry at me!" She finishes, waving her hands around and falling back into her chair.

Typical Cat. Always keeping her emotions bottled up and letting them out all at once.

"Look, Cat. Im not distancing myself from anyone, especially you, I mean, the only times we hang out are during the day, when we used to have sleepovers every night and your nightly visits the past few days." After I finish i realise why shes been so moody and upset with me the past few days. Its not because I'm spending less time with her, but I'm spending more time with Tori.

"Kitty.." I say as I walk over to her, trying to make my voice sound as soft as possible, "I really am sorry, but you know Im going to make at least one other friend besides you in my lifetime,"

"I know, but you're, like, changing Jade, and I don't like it that much," she says, looking up at me. "I like the old you, the person who was always cool and collected, who never gets upset or surprised, or shows any weakness, who would always make people drop their nuts and run away scared shitless with one single word, and who would only relax around me," her voice was shaky now and her eyes looked kinda watery.

"I cant help it, I guess. I feel comfortable around her, i like being with her, and she makes me happy, and If that changes me, then its worth it to me,"

(Commence awkward silence)

"Jade," says Cat, as she makes her way to the door.

"Mmm?" Is my muffled response.

"Do you love her?"

Her question leaves me shocked, eyes wide staring at her.

"Well I guess shes not the only one who surprises you now," she says, before walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short, but Its a quickie I wrote before work to keep the flow going.**

**So yesterday I picked up the new Devil May Cry game, so that will be the primary reason for the possible lack of updates and corrosion of my social life for the next week or so.**

**Oh, and Jay, or Jordan, your up next ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Yes, I know its short, its just a filler. Dont like it, Sue me! You wont do it, you're scared!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, or the story rights. See chapters 1 and or 5 for more detailed disclaimer.**

**I also dont own the rights to the OC, but I got permisson to use them. See if you can guess who she is.**

* * *

**_Harmony, Part X_**

* * *

As soon as Cat left the room, she felt her eyes begin to burn and fill with tears. She was losing her, she was losing Jade. the only real friend she has ever had. Sure, she had Robbie, but he's her boyfriend. Someone to kiss and hug and spend time with when you're bored. But Jade has been her best friend for ages and they have shared so many memories together. "You cant just take that away from someone," says Cat in her head as she quickly rushed through the A dorm buildings to get to her room without being seen.

She opened the door to her room and ran straight to her bed, throwing her bag across the room, and tossed herself face first, grazing down onto the mattress. The tears running uncontrollably down her face, smearing her makeup and smudging it onto her pillows and blurring her sight. But all she could think about is how she's losing Jade.

The slamming of the door startles Cat momentarily, only to realise its just her roommate, and thats how she always enters. Theres a dent in the wall where the door always hits.

Cat was dragged out of her thoughts by a pair of hands wrapping around her waist. She turned to see Jay, her roommate smiling sadly down onto her. She was tall and had beautiful tanned skin that was a shade or two darker then her own. She had straight black hair, and her eyes were large and very dark with thick eyelashes. I tried pushing my face deeper into my pillow to hide the fact that I was crying. She then asked,

"Cat, whats wrong now,"

"Like you even care, Jay." I snapped.

"You know thats not my name, and you know that I do." she said as she lay down on the bed again and began stroking Cats hair.

"Well I don't need the likes of you to feel sorry for me." I argued back.

She replied with a groan.

"Cmon, talk to me," says quote unquote Jay, as she pokes repetitively at her side.

She can make out a barely muffled, "not now," coming from behind the pillow and tears. She sighs, and makes her way over to her bed, yelling "Okay, come get me when you wanna talk about her,"

I didn't respond because she had brought my mind back towards Jade. and I could feel the tears burning up again. My best friend was being taken away from me, and I'm not going to just sit back and let it happen. I promised myself.

After another hour or two of crying I finally tired myself out to the point where I feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** Heres the deal. It was peaking at 46.5 Degrees today. Thats like 116 degrees fahrenheit. Thats HOT. So, due to the heat, and my inability to move, I wrote this, and Im uploading it now. I planned on writing another chapter, and doing a double-up, but due to fears of heat exhaustion and falling asleep, considering its 2:16 AM, I left it at this. But dont worry, There will be longer updates from now on, I garuntee Jori by Part 16! Garunteed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hope youse had a great Australia Day. I know I did. (Beach Day :D)**

**See chapter 1 and/or 5 for disclaimer.**

* * *

**_xi_**

* * *

"Tori, Wake Up!" Yells a very impatient Trina from above me, waving a curling iron in a threatening way. I can't make out what shes saying over the constant buzzing of my alarm in the background. Considering and hoping the possibility that this is a dream, and its only 11:30 at night and I'm still sleeping, I roll over into the cushiony heaven that is my pillow, only to be startled back to reality by someone shaking me awake.

"To-oo-oo-ri!" Yells Trina once again, Her words cut apart by the affects of shaking me back and forth. 'I'm not going to give in. This is a dream. I am not waking up' I think in my head, hoping that its all true and I can get back to sleeping. And suddenly, silence. No way, did my prayers actually work for once?

Nope.

"GET UP!" At that point I am literally jumping out of bed. After dragging the whole bed down with me, I roll around on the floor, staring up at her with a disapproving look on my face, only to be met with a smug grin. "Glad you're finally awake. Class starts in 10 minutes. Hurry up." She says, passing me the coffee and the bagel she had behind her back and making her way back over to the mirror. I gratefully accept the warm beverage and let it sear the back of my throat as I drink, needing the caffeine in my system to properly function right now. "Thanks," I mumble, my mouth full of bread and crumbs.

"Hey, why are you here at this time? Don't you have some sort of rehearsals to go to for a play or something? Ouch!" I yell, clutching my chin, the hot coffee still lingering from the spill.

"Yeah, But the choreographer got sick so we have the week off," she says, running a brush through her hair.

"Oh," I sigh, as I get up from my bed and make my way over to my dresser, pulling out some jeans and a shirt, putting them on before I begin to do my hair and makeup.

"So are you worried for Monday?" She asked.

"Huh? What's happening Monday?" I answer, almost falling over my untied shoes as I spin around to face her.

"You don't know? Its back to school night" she looked started at the fact that I was unaware of this, even though I was 'fairly' new here.

"But I only started like a week ago!" I exclaim, a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, you did. But the rest of us started at the beginning of September, so its around the time of the back to school night" Trina was shoving books into her bag as we talked.

"Great," I say, trying to sound happy about the fact that I get to spend the night at a social event with my parents, but it just wasn't showing.

"Well it cant be that bad," Trina yells over her shoulder, her head shoved in her closet looking for some clothes.

"It's just that my parents can be kind of, well, irritating. But it's only for a few hours, they can mingle with whoever, and then they'll be gone and I won't have to deal with the embarrassment of them until Christmas." I said to reassure myself.

After I finished speaking Trina almost burst into laughter, but was trying hard to hold it in. "What's so funny?" I ask. Seriously, what did I say?

"I don't know how open house goes at your old school but it's defiantly not that easy here" she stated.

"Oh, fantastic" my voice was full of sarcasm, no doubt.

"Fantastic indeed" Trina mirrored my sarcasm. She is a good actor.

"So how bad is it going to be?" I sigh, turning back to the mirror and focusing on my hair.

"Well, First, the school makes a big deal about it because our parents pay a fortune for us to come to this school, so the teachers want to make it prefect. Second, There's a dinner, a campus tour and then after that the parents can go and meet with the teachers to discuss the student's progress. And third, the whole things formal wear"

I feel like slapping myself right now, but instead I just let my jaw fall to the floor.

"Well it sounds worse then it is," Trina giggles, obviously noticing my stares and Jaw drop.

"Formal wear, like suits and ties and dresses and fancy?" I stammer.

"Yeah, it's just another excuse the families use to show off" She shrugs.

I didn't know how to respond to that, considering this is the first I've heard of families 'showing off', but after a moment of silence I spoke again.

"Do I have to attend?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's required as part of your curriculum."

"But, there's no point in me going, I mean, I've been here, what, like 4 days, and my family doesn't even have anything to show off anyway, so," I ramble on, hoping to find an escape from this.

"Too Bad," Trina mocks me with a stupid grin before continuing, "Well we have 4 minutes, we should really start to head to class."

* * *

**A/N: Im really not that happy with my writing as of recently. I feel it could of been more '****_technical_****' in terms of language, and could have been much longer. Ill try to upload a longer, better chapter tomorrow.**

**School starts back up on Thursday, so updates may be lack luster from that point on. You know, studying and shit like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Im back._

_By the way, the name change means nothing. I felt like changing my name. If it ever happens again, its still me. I just feel like changing it. A little change never hurt, right?_

_I own nothing._

* * *

_**xii**_

* * *

I arrived to class a few minutes earlier than I intended, due to the fact that my mind was clouded with questions. I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was walking through the corridors, because I rounded a corner and decked this kid with a puppet in his arms. I felt like helping him but the puppet was looking at me all weird so I just left him there. He seemed fine after a while. I heard him moan as he regained conciousness as I walked away. Nothing a little panadol can't fix I guess.

I make my way over to the back corner of the room, where Jade is already seated. She's dressed in black, again. She sets her coffee down as she sees me coming over, subtly shuffling her chair slightly over to mine, trying to make it so as it was like that before, hoping I didn't notice.

Of course I noticed. I watch her like a hawk.

"Hey," I sigh as I throw my bag down onto the table, but overshooting it a bit and my bag just ends if sliding off the other end. I groan, getting up off the chair and making my way over to the floor. I put my bag down vertically this time, with much force as to make sure it doesn't move.

"Something troubling you?" She questions me as she types away at her phone.

"You hate everything, right?" I ask her, turning on my chair so that I was fully facing her. She stops what she is doing and looks over to me. She seems confused that I know this about her because she doesn't know Trina gave me the rundown on her personality. Unless she told me in person I see no real reason for her to know how I know this.

"Most things, yeah. Why?" She trails off her words with an intrigued look, as if she wants to know where I'm going with this. I don't even know where I'm going with this. Guess i'll wing it again.

"Oh, its just this back to school night thing and its kinda bugging me. It seems like one of those tedious events that nobody likes to go to so I wanted to get your opinion on it." Yeah, thats good.

"Oh, tell me about it. Of all the stupid things this school plans, the back to shcool night has to be my most hated. Its just the hassle of organising everything with your family and the clothes and the busines people. It pisses me off. And the fact that I hate my parents makes it just that extra bit sweeter." She finishes her rant, and takes a sip of her coffee.

"So you really do hate everything?" I smirk at her and she picks up on this, waving a finger at me. "Well, I dont hate you," she says, making me blush slightly and I have to turn away for a moment just to hide it.

"So what are you going to wear," Asks Jade, slipping her phone into her pocket and turning more intently towards the young brunette, finishing the last of her coffee and resting her chin on her hand.

"What do you mean?" I was gonna wear a dress and stuff. Isnt it obvious?

"Well, its formal wear. That means everybody goes hard out. Im talking suits, tuxes, ball gowns, limos, everything. Every year my Mother makes me wear the most expensive, flashy clothes she can find just to prove that she is "better" than all the other families." She sighs. You can really tell she dislikes her parents.

"Well, I dont know what Im gonna wear. I dont even have any fancy clothes." I roll my eyes at the fact that I just remembered that I now have to go out and splurge money that I don't have on an outfit that makes me look high class. If I was rich, we wouldnt be having these problems right now.

"Dont worry, Im sure something will turn up," She says with a smile, turning back to the front of the class. "What does tha-" The entrance of the homeless man through the window catches my attention as he stands up and begins to adress the class. "Im Here, wheres the coconuts?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. After first period I asked Jade if she wanted do to anything after classes finish, but she said she had some "important business" to "attend to". She didnt show up for any classes for the rest of the day, so I sat alone. Thats fine with me, I dont generally like "people". After class I had nothin to do. I stayed in my dorm for a while until Trina showed up. We didnt do much. Watched a movie. Talked shit. Played uno. The normal. She asked me over and over again about the back to school night drama I was having, and I just said 'Well, Im hoping something will turn up.' Trina went to bed early after that because she had rehersals in the morning. I stayed up for a few hours after, just reading and thinking about Jade.

The morning came with an abrupt wake up, due to a knock on the door. Thanks to Trina already being awake, I just let her get it. It was 5 o'clock. Im not getting up until 7.

After minutes of chatter coming from the door keeping me awake, I rolled my head up from the pillow to see who was there. "Mrs Benson?" I mumble from under the covers, my head half covered by the sheets. "Oh, Morning Dear. I didnt realise you were still sleeping. Im just dropping off a package that arrived for you this morning." She says with an unearthly smile on her face for this time in the morning. If the package is for me, then I must get up. It is mine, after all. "Do I have to sign or something?" I ask as she hands me the black box with a bright red bow tied around it, with the nametag hanging off the ribbon, reading 'Victoria Vega'. "No, you don't. Im not with the postal service." She laughs to herself, quickly placing her hand on mine to reassure me, before turning away and walking down the hall, back to the library no doubt. Its like a second home to her.

Closing the door, I turn and use it as support while we stare at the box. Its not shiny, but its that smooth matt black that I like. No light bouncing off, just the subtle finish of - "Oh My God, just open it already, the suspense is killing me!" Yells Trina, Immediately placing her hands over her mouth in regret, before lowering them and speaking in a much softer tone, "Sorry, I cant help it." She gives an awkward smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"Its, uh okay. Do you mind undoing the bow for me? I havnt gained the feeling in my fingers yet." I chuckle, shaking my hands, trying to get the blood flowing again. "Oh, of course. And dont worry, the finger thing happens to everybody," she adds, as her lengthy finernails go to work on the bright red ribbon.

After minutes of anxiously waiting for Trina to finish undoing the suprisingly well tied ribbon, the bow was now laying on the floor of the dorm and the lid was loose, waiting to be opened. We looked at eachother eagerly before I reached over and lifted the lid.

Once the tight lid was pried off the gift was unveiled for all to see. We were left in silence, staring for a while before Trina's "Dang," drew me from my silence. Sitting in the box, right infront of me was perhaps the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. It was a silk, what looked like it, hand made, Dress, made of the darkest shade of black I have ever seen. Like a ravens wing. Just the colour of the dress itself was amazing, and touching the fabric, it was as soft and light as air. It almost felt like a liquid. I took it gently over to the mirror and held it against my body. It would fit perfectly, with the end falling just below my feet. It was beautiful and probably dangerously expensive, but nevertheless I loved it. "Woa.." Was all I could say right now. But woah.

"Hey Tori, theres a note here aswell," She hands me the envelope as she tucks her hair behind her ears and goes back to admite the dress.

The letter had a wax seal on it, and the paper was some sort of cardboard. 'Tori' was scrawled across the front in calligraphy. I gently opened the flap and pulled out the white card inside.

'Told you something would turn up.'

- Jade

* * *

"Oh my God, thats gonna look fine!" Exclaims Trina, "And I have the best shoes to go with that!" She hurries off into the closet, making a flurry of noise as she goes. My attention is fully attatched to the note, while my jaw is fully attatched to the floor. I cant believe she did this. How am I gonna pay her back. I cant even pay my phone bill!

"Hey, Toro? Wake up?" Trina waves her shoes in my face, trying to get my attention. I hand her the note, and she simultaneously throws her shoes backwards over her head, landing them perfectly on the bed behind her.

With wide eyes, she looks up at me and asks, "Jade as in Jade West?" All I could manage was a head nod.

"Woah," she slides the card back into my grasp and strokes her chin, turning around and making her way back towards the bathroom and I hear her turn the shower on.

My mind was racing with thoughts. This is why she missed all her classes today. Did she really go to all this effort just for me? She doesnt even know me that well. Ive known her for like, what, 5 days now? Thats crazy. No one does this for someone unless they are going out or they really like them. I mean, I like her a lot and she likes me, but this is too much. And then It Hit me. How the past week has been one of the happiest days of my life. How I always get so giddy and girly around her. How my heart skips a beat and the butterflies mosh in my stomach. How she always wants to hang out. How I always want to hang out with her. How I always dream about the first time we met. And then it hit me like a wall.

I was in love with Jade west.

I hear the shower turn off and Trina walk out moments later, the towel wrapped around her hair. She stops when she sees me, "Oh, your still frozen," she sighs and pulls me down onto the edge of the bed, sitting down and patting my face to try and snap me out of my daze.

"I- I dont know how to repay her..." I mutter. "Well, its a gift. You shouldnt have to repay her. And it looks like she wants you to have it," she smiles, shaking my hand reassuringly.

We sit there in silence for a while, before I break my train of thought, "Trina," it comes out as almost a whisper. "Yeah?" She looks over at me, but my gaze stays dead straight forward.

"I think Im in love with her," Saying it creates a warm feeling in my stomach, but is quickly overrun by the butterfly moshpit.

"Really?"

I nod.

"And you got all that from this dress?" She says, pointing down and scanning the box for something.

"Uhuh..."

"Well, do you know how long you've felt like this?"

"I-I dont know really. I guess 3, 4..."

"3,4 What? Hours, Days?" She asks, sounding kind of confused and annoyed.

"Maybe 5..." I trail off.

Out of the corner of her eye i see her make the 'whaaa?' Gesture, but she shakes it off before continuing, "You love her?" She asks, once more, pointing to the card in my hand.

I nodded.

"Well, congradulations, I guess..." She trails off, not sure what to say, and picks up the card again, rereading it, seeing if she missed anything.

"Well, you definately picked a hard fish to catch," she smiles, throwing the card back into the box, "Buy the looks of it youve already caught her." She grins over her shoulder as she walks over to her currently vibrating phone.

"So, what do I do now..." I really am lost right now. I think Ill take a sick day or something.

"Just keep up what youre doing now. Because whatever it is it looks like its working." She says, running a hand over the dress.

* * *

_**A/N: **__:( its officially over. Ill be honest, the last episode was a bit of a letdown. The cabbie moments were cute, and Im happy knowing that, for now, Victorious was Jori EndGame. It would of been better if was Tori and Jade in that rubbish bin. Is That Weird? Im kidding eitherway._

_ Hopefully, Dans gonna pull another Drake&Josh on us and order a TV movie finale to fully end it with a Bang. Lets hope, yeah? But for now, even though its over, the people over at nickelodeon Australia order all the episodes around a year and a half late. I think the latest one was "the breakfast bunch"? So that means, i can live the ride all over again!_

_Either way, Dan, you made it shine._

_Shcool started this week, and I spend all weekend studying about "Genetics and Biotechnology". How fun! So, updates may be delayed until I can build a proper schedule. Just letting you know._

_If Jade truly does hate everything (except Tori, of course), then the song "Cool to Hate" by The Offspring perfectly sums up her personality in a lovely little theee and a half minute sing song! Im serious. Read the lyrics. Youll know what Im talking about._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: _Thanks so much for 3000 views guys. It really means alot._

_I still own nothing._

* * *

xiii

* * *

I sigh as I look into the mirror, fiddling with my hair to get it just right. It had been straightened and pinned back at the sides, flowing at the back with a fringe hanging down the sides of my face. The black silk dress makes my skin look paler than usual, but I think it works well. The shoes that Trina gave me match it well and arent impossible to walk in. My eyelashes were coated with a thick layer of mascara, and the eyeshadow and liner accompanied that. And, for the first time ever, my lips are a bright firetruck red.

"Wo-hoah," whistles Trina, strutting into the room ready for the dinner. She had on a bright red dress and her hair was curled at her shoulders. "You look great, it really does look amazing on you." She says, running the back of her hand down the silk.

"Yeah, thanks..." I stutter out nervously. I really am not that excited for this.

"You look great too," I don't want her to feel left out. She looks just as good as me. I think. I dont know what to think. Shut up, me.

I look back over to the mirror to see that my hair had fallen out of place, again. "Rrragahfz," was something along the noise I made when I walked up to the mirror. I had to get all up in my hair to make it stay, but it worked eventually.

The shriek I let out when I turned around to a full face of Trina scared both of us momentarily, but it was passed off with a laugh. "Ok, im going to go meet my dad downstairs," She yells over her shoulder as she b-lines for the door, "See you downstairs."

'Ok, keys, phone, make-up, purse, I think thats it...' My mind works through Its checklist as I lock the door and make my way downstairs to what Im sure will be a good, old fashioned family funtime. Wow, you can pretty much feel the sarcasm dripping and splashing on you.

* * *

My heart was pounding, my stomach was churning and the butterflies were moshing as I made my way towards the Music theatre hall where the dinner was being held. I gripped my purse tighter and tighter the closer I got, but that didn't do anything. Just as soon as I was about to enter the building, I saw my parents In the carpark. Saved!

"Hi, Mom, Dad!" I yell as I run over to them. My Mom turns and attacks me with hugs and kisses while Dad just watches and shakes his head. "Oh My God, you look so beautiful, honey!" Mom exclaims as she looks me up and down and grabs a handful of my dress. "Mom, please," I whisper in her ear, cautiosly looking around to see if anyone saw.

"Eh-hem,"

We both turn around to see Dad standing there, kind of awkwardly. "I- uh- hope you didn't use our credit cards to buy your outfit?" He asks nervously, sounding slightly worried. "Of course not, it was a gift," I point out to him, to which relief washes over his face and he smiles, holding out his arms, "Then come here." We share a laugh at his 'joke' before we part ways. "Well see you later," They yell from the distance as they head towards the school for the interviews.

"Yeah," I sigh as I make my way back towards the hall.

It was decorated beautifully. Or whatever you consider beautiful at this school. A better word choice would be unique. How it was set out got me the most. There was a stage in the middle, and all the chairs and tables around it, and the only place you could dance was around the setup. Sure was a 'unique' way of doing things. The lights were flashing and the DJ was 'spinning' tracks (more like just a playlist on his laptop), and the noise along with the lights made it almost impossible for anyone to see or hear anyone.

But, of course I still found her instantly.

You could define it as pure beauty, but that would be considered an understatement. A pristine white silk dress identical to mine hung from her body, and I swear when she moved it looked like tiny little diamonds shimmering against the light. Her jet black hair and makeup contrasted perfectly with the colour of her dress, giving off a ying-yang sort of feel. When green eyes finally met mine and a look of pure shock ran over her face, I was sure I was going to die. Any more movements from her and Im dead.

"You look amazing," She stammers out when she gets close enough to me, gliding across the floor like an angel.

Im dead.

At that point, we were lost in eachothers eyes. We were zoned out and it felt like only we were in the room together.

"Eh-hem,"

I snap out of my daze and my cheeks instantly turn a shade of deep red. I see Jade turn away and face the other direction, sipping from her drink to try and hide the blush on her face. "So, Jade, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Asks the woman, tapping her foot Impaitently.

"Oh, yes. Uh, Mother, this is Tori, Tori, My mother," she says.

"Hi, Im Tori Vega," I extend my hand to her in a greeting, but am met by a glare.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, young lady. My Name is Elyssa West," She motions to the young man next to her, "This is my son, Jonothan. Hes a Music prodigy and also the DJ for tonights festivities", She beams proudly, waving her arms around pointing to the stage and the setting of the hallroom. "And I take it youve already met my daughter." She finishes with a disaproving look on her face as she stares down at Jade whos standing there twiddling her thumbs, her head handing low.

"Now, Im sorry but I must be moving on, I have to check everythings going smoothly. Come, Children.." She says, Grabbing the young mans shoulder and pulling him along with her.

Jade places a hand on my shoulder. She stares deep into my eyes and I swear I can see everything. All her emotions, her thoughts, her feelings. All of them, seeping through the seems. She sighs, before removing her hand and turning to follow her Mother.

I just stand there for a while. My thiughts are focused on her until a stupid, smug laugh emits from behind me.

Of course.

"How embaressing. You can basically see she doesn't want to talk to you," Gloats Cat, laughing before sipping from her drink, "I wouldnt get too close to her family, you know, they might, you know, uh, find out that your family isn't rich or famous and banish you from seeing Jade anymore." She slurs most of her words, and stumbles a bit when motioning with her hands.

"Are.. are you Drunk?" I ask her, reaching out to help her get her banance but she just slaps my hand away.

"Dont touch me," She snaps firmly, getting all up in my face, "Besides, who cares if im a *hiccup* little drunk," she says 'little' with air quotes, "Annnywayy, how did you even afford that dress, did you steal it?" She laughs at her juvenile joke, before turning on her heel and making her way over to the floors, stumbling when trying to walk.

"Stupid little drunk bitch," I mutter to myself, but obviously loud enough for the person next to me to hear. "Aw, shes not that bad,"

My attention was now drawn to the tall, slender, tanned skin, black haired girl standing next to me, "Im Jordan, cats roommate," she smiles, expecting me to care. "Tori," I say, shaking her outstreched hand. "Oh, so your the infamous 'Tori Vega'," She mutters, striking up my attention. "Cat talks about me?" I ask her, i gotta hear this. "Yeah, shes always like 'Toris so stupid, she doesnt even have money, shes not even pretty, Jade doesnt even like her," She rambles on. I feel slightly hurt. "But shes wrong, youre absolutely gorgeous," she reassures me, rubbing her hand across my dress as my cheeks go red. "Well, youre pretty cute yourself, Jay," I laugh, patting her shoulder. I like this girl. "Look, I know, Cat can be a handful, but shes really sweet and cute and funny and a great person if you get to know her," she yells over her shoulder as she walks away.

No thanks.

* * *

"Hey, Trina, Have you seen Jade," I ask her as I lean on the table she was sitting at,

"Yeaj, I thinkg her and her Mom went outside," She yells over the music, pointing towards the back garden area of the hall.

"What about her brother?"

"Who, Jono? Hes over there DJ-ing!"

"Ok, thank you!" I yell back as I make my way out the door.

There arent much people outside. A few families taking photos and talking. Circling the building I finally found them standing in an bush alcove. Jade was standing with her back towards the wall, her head hanging down while her mother was yelling and scolding her.

"Dont you understand, Jade! Its your duty as my daughter. Its your duty as a West!" Her mother yells down to her. I stay hidden behind a bush, with enough view to see them and hear them, but they cant see me.

"I dont want to, Mother." Jade said rather calmly.

"What did you say?" Her Mother was raising her tone now, sounding rather annoyed at her choice of words.

"I said no. I wont do it. Get Jonothan to do it because Im not going to." She says rather sternly, looking up to meet her mothers glare.

Then to my horror, anger and frustration filled her mother, as she took a pale hand and swung it across her face, leaving a red mark and cuts where her jewelery had struck.

Red hot rage filled me, I wanted to run over scream at her to leave her alone, but I couldn't. Lavender barely flinched.

"You will do what I say, Jadelyn West! You are nothing with out this family, you are nothing without me. don't you forget this!" She screamed as she turned away and walked off. "Clean yourself up and get back inside," She yells over her shoulder. I had to sink into the bush to avoid her, but she just walked over to another family and talked like nothing had happened.

Heartless bitch.

Jade fell to the ground on her knees and put her face in her hands the second her mother let go of her.

Jade has always been so confident. Seeing her fall before someone left me speechless She always appears so strong and now I see her down on her knees . Broken. She wasn't crying from what I could tell but she was still broken and humiliated, to ashamed to show her face.

Without thinking I walked over to her. She didn't see me because her hands still covered her face. I fell to my knees in front of her, and moved her hands from her face and took them in mine. . She looked at me. Her eyes were red and watery, wanting to cry.

"Did it hurt?"

She nodded, and then I felt it. The burning sensation in my eyes. before I could stop myself, tears staring running down my cheeks. Jade looked shocked for a secon, but reached up and wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"Why are you crying?" her voice was shaky, sounding on the verge of tears.

"B-Because! She hurt you. That hurt me," I stammer out through the tears.

Then she smiled gently, looking deep into my eyes.

"Your Crying for me?" she asked.

I nodded.

And then she did it. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her, smashing her lips to mine. All the anger and sadness left my body and I wrapped my arms around her neck and returned her kiss. Her soft lips moved against mine sending sparks all through my body. She tasted sweet like coffee.

And It felt as if nothing else in the world mattered but her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Someone start the Jori chant, and Ill start the moshpit._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I_m sorry about the length of this chapter. Its just a filler while I sort out some things. Ill be back soon enough._

_I own nothing._

* * *

**_Fourteen_**

* * *

We held eachother close for a few minutes, our foreheads pressed against eachother as a means of support as we tried to catch our breath. Her arms were still draped around me neck, and I was loosely clutching her waist. I grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet, and led us over to a bench that was behind us. We sat down and Tori's hand instinctively came to mine, as she lowered her head onto my shoulders.

"Does it feel weird to you?" I ask her, looking down at our entwined hands.

I've held hands with girls before. My friends and I back in elementary school used to run around holding hands and play games all the time. But now it feels different. It no longer feels like the innocent friendship bonds that I had with my friends when I was young. It feels more serious. Like it means something much more significant. It makes me feel better. It makes me feel safe.

She brings her arm from behind my back and begins to massage the back of my hand. She begins to hum a soft, gentle song and I get lost in her voice. My eyes close and I let my head fall on to hers. My mind is at ease and I feel no stress or worry in my body for the whole time she sings to me.

"It feels right," She whispers into my ear, before giving me a lingering kiss and falling back into my arms.

"Come on, we should probably be getting back inside," says Tori, as she pulls herself up off the chair, after what seems like an hour, and begins to drag me towards the hall. Im quick to spin her around, and pull her back towards me, her landing in my arms. "No we don't," I whisper against her ear and I feel her shiver at my words. I pull back to look at her in the eyes but she attacks me with her lips. Im quick to return the gesture and shes practically falling at my touch right now. We kiss for as long as we can until we begin to get lightheaded, and pull away from eachother.

I take her hand and lead her down the hill, in the opposite direction of the music hall, to much speculation from Tori. "Jade, where are we going?" She asks for the final time as we stop at the bottom of the hill, regaining our breath from stupidly running all the way down in these shoes. I roll my eyes to myself before I turn around and place my hands on her hips, pulling her towards me. For the Third time that night our kisses are unbroken for many minutes. Our lips move softly against eachother, the sweet taste of vanilla and coffee mixing together to create a beautiful aroma. We pull apart and our foreheads rest against eachother. "Your place or mine?" I smirk as I whisper seductively to her. I see her cheeks blush before she leans in, leaving a chaste, unfinished kiss on my lips before turning and walking back towards the dorms.

"Dont wait up," she bites her lip as she yells over her shoulder, strutting off towards the buildings, and I find myself trailing her, faster than before, catching up quickly and grabbing her hand. I pick her up by the legs and carry her in my arms all the way back to the dorms, the whole time with her leaning up and kissing me ever so softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Sorry about the length, got a bit carried away here. Awell._

* * *

The young brunette awoke from the sun, streaming through the small slit in between the window curtains, shining right in her eyes. Slowly and cautiously, she lifted the pale white arm that was draped around her stomach and returned it to its owner, being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that lay just inches away. She stirs in her sleep, before rolling over to the other side and facing the black wall. Happy that she had not woken her, she silently tried to make her way to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding the trashcan that lay tediously in her way.

The taps of the bathroom sink creak as she turns them, sending a heavy stream of water splashing down into her hands. Groggily, she splashes her face with the ice cold liquid in an attempt to become more awake. She shuts off the faucet and rests her elbows on the edge of the counter, running a hand through her tangled and knotted hair as she stared deep into the mirror. Her face was still smudged with make-up from the previous night's festivities, and whatever happened after that resulted in her waking up clutched in a still sleeping certain Goth's arms. A small smile forms on her mouth as she imagines all the possible things that could have happened between the two, knowing that what led to this now could be nothing but good.

With happy thoughts swimming in her mind, Tori pulled off the tank top, shorts, and other clothing that she was wearing and aimed to throw them into the nearby laundry hamper, but took a measly shot and they ended up on a pile near the basket. She sighs as she reaches out for the shower handles, and turns them with surprising force. There is a sound of the pipes rumbling from behind the wall before the rush of water comes crashing down. The water is cold at first, leaving a reluctant Tori waiting for it to heat up to a reasonable temperature. Once it is heated to satisfaction, she steps in and lets the water run down her body. The heat is a welcoming presence as it gently soothes and massages the girls aching shoulder. She stands there for a while, just letting the water sooth her. The glass panel in front of her is now fogged over, due to the steam, allowing her to make cute little doodles with her finger tracing over the glass. She giggles at each thing she draws, from a lion to a moustache. After finally running out of things to draw, she eventually rinses her brunette hair out, and doses out a generous amount of shampoo, rubbing it in to her hair, down to the scalp. The soapy liquid runs down her and splashes onto the tiles below as she rinses for the second time, and she vigorously shakes her head back and forth, her hair swinging uncontrollably about, whacking her in the face many times. With a laugh at the mess she just made, she reaches out and turns off the shower, realising that she has been idly standing in there for a good 45 minutes. She dries herself down with a nearby towel, and changes back into the clothes she wore the previous night because she was not in her own dorm nor had she spare clothes with her that she could wear.

She swings the towel around her neck and makes her way back over to the mirror, pulling open drawers to try and find something to make her look less like a sluggish sleep deprived weirdo. Eventually, she finds a reasonably sized make-up box, and hauls it out from the drawer and onto the counter. Marvelling at the size and weight, she popped the lock and lifted the lid, only to find a sea of eye products, face creams and make-up equipment flooding the box. I'm sure Jade won't mind. Biting down on her lip, she scans the box for the right choices, satisfied when she finds some decent looking products after digging deep down and just grabbing whatever she could get a hold of. After applying a rather thick layer of black mascara to finish off her make-up, she grabbed a nearby brush and began to run it through the thick, tangled mess that was her hair, pulling it in all different directions to get it perfect. After some quick work with the curling iron, her hair was now neat, and slightly curled at the bottom. Her make-up was done fairly cleanly, and she didn't look hideous and tired anymore.

Finally satisfied that she could present herself to the outside world, she made her way back into the main dorm room, to find a still sleeping Jade lying sprawled across the bed, limbs hanging in all directions. Considering the clock on the bedside table says 1:14 PM, she decides now would be a better time than ever to wake her. She quietly makes her way over to the sleeping girl, peeling the sheets back slowly that was covering her face. She brushes away the loose strands of green highlighted hair that draped across her cheeks, leaning over and placing a small kiss on the girl's lips. "Wake up sleeping beauty," she whispers into the girl's ears as she grins at the corny remark she just made. As she pulls back she sees a small blush and a smile form on the now-awake Goth's cheek. The girl rolled over in her bed so as to get a better face on view of Tori, but not opening her eyes. "They say you should never wake a beast from its slumber, you know, because of the serious consequences that await you," She smirks, slowly peeling open her eyes, only to see locks of brunette hair raining down over her and a beautiful face with a bright red glow emitting from the cheeks. "What are you going to do? Chase me through the school and hunt me down, capture me and keep me as your own, never allowing anyone else to have me but you?" A defeated look washes over the Goth's face for a moment as her eyes wonder around the room, trying to think of a reply that doesn't say she was beaten. "That was exactly my plan," she insists, reaching up and grabbing the girls shoulder in a reassuring way. "Of course it was," she smiles before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a tight embrace, massaging their lips between each other. Tori can feel Jade's mouth form a smile against her lips, and decides to reluctantly pull away before anything serious happens.

"So what time is it?" Jade muffles through a yawn as she sits up in her bed and stretches her pale white arms behind her head. She makes the cutest yawning sound and Tori can't help but feel her heart warm at the sound of it. "Uh, around twelve thirty," says Tori, reaching for the bedside table where her phone was charging. Unlocking her phone, she sees she has a message from Trina. '_You didn't come back to the dorms last night, but considering I saw you too running from the building last night, I have a good feeling I know where you are. Give me a buzz if you need anything'_. She smiles as she reads the message, happy knowing that Trina cares for her, and is a kind, loving person. Some people may not see it in her, but she knows that being best friends with her is a wise decision in the long run. "Aghh, you woke me up before two?" exclaims Jade, waking Tori from her trance, slamming her head back down on her pillow and running her hands through her hair. She sighs at the immaturity of the girl and makes her way back over to the bed, sitting cross legged with her backagainst the wall, taking the pale white hand in hers. "Ok, what's wrong?" She says, rubbing her hand along the girls arm, forcing her to roll over and look her in the eyes. "Whenever the school holds a big event, normally 4 or 5 times a year, the next day is considered a day off everything for all students and faculty." The brunette looks at the girl with a confused look on her face, wondering if that was all she had to say. "Is that seriously the end of the story," She asks, raising an eyebrow causing the girl to sigh impatiently. "_Nooo_," The goth mocks in a childish tone, "So for the past four or five years, I've had a tradition of not waking before 2, and you just broke that prestigious streak," she says, bringing her arm up from under the covers and blindly swinging it towards the brunettes arm. "Ow!" she exclaims, rubbing her hands over her now throbbing arm. The Goth snickers under the security of the sheets, while Tori thinks of ways that she can get the girl back.

She reaches behind her to find an idle pillow lying near the foot of the bed, and in one swift move, brings it over her head and sends it crashing down onto an unaware Jade. She sits laughing at her accomplishments, while the other girl struggles to return to the surface, finding herself tangled between the sheets. Tori's laugh subsides when Jade rises from under the covers, staring daggers into her eyes. A look of worry washes over Tori's face, which is just want the Goth wanted. She smirks, before a flying pillow comes out of nowhere and hits the brunette square in the head. Now Jade sits laughing at Tori, lying uncomfortably on the bed. "Alright, wanna go?" challenges Tori, picking up the pillow and juggling it in her hands for a few moments. "Run it straight," Jade smirks, reaching for the other pillow. The two circle each other on the bed, before the pillows begin to fly. Jade easily gains dominance over Tori, due to her lack of accuracy and not being skilled in the art of pillow fighting. "Ha-ha, ok, stop, plea-jade, Jade, JADE!" The girl yells from under a bombardment of pillows. Hearing the girls' pleas, she stopped her attack and looked down on the cowering girl. "Are you alright?" Jade says with a serious tone, afraid that she had hurt her. Tori removed her hands from her face, looking up into the green eyes that were looking upon her with a hint of guilt in their eyes. The brunettes face goes from sad to a smirk, and the goth wonder what caused this sudden change, before a pillow comes swinging from the floor and sends Jade halfway across the bed, causing her to fall onto the floor with a thud.

"Yeah, woo! I got ya, I got ya!" mocks Tori, doing a very immature victory dance on the bed, throwing pillows everywhere in celebration. She stops when she sees that the victim has not moved from her position on the floor. Cautiously, she moves from her position and crawls over to Jade, who lay on the floor eyes closed, with her hands clutched over the sides of her head. Tori ponders whether the girl is faking, to try and get her back, or is genuinely injured. "Yeah, you got me good," whispers the goth, wearily getting into a sitting position, revealing the patch of blood on her hand to Tori. The brunette lets out a huge gasp, before running over to the injured girl and grabbing her in her arms. "Oh. My. God. Jade. I. Am. So. Sorry," she says, in between planting kisses on the girls head. "It's Alright Tori. Seriously, don't worry about it. I've had a lot worse." Mutters jade, reaching up and running her hand through the brunette girls' hair. Not satisfied with the girl's response, Tori, with surprising strength, swings the girl's legs over her arms, and cradles her, and carries her into the bathroom. "Whoa, what is happening, the room is spinning," says Jade, holding out a hand to try and steady her vision. Tori laughs at her response, and leans her head down and plants another chaste kiss onto the black hair. "Don't worry, I'm just taking you to the bathroom so I can fix your booboo," She smirks, looking down onto her like she was a baby. "I still can't believe you can carry me," mutters Jade, as she rests her head into the tanned arms that were carrying her.

* * *

"OK, let me know if it hurts or stings or anything, and I'll stop straight away?" Tori reassures, rubbing her hand along the pale white arm that was strung across her lap. "You don't have to act like a doctor, Tori, just slap on a bandage and I'll be fine." The brunette just rolls her eyes and begins to dab away at the wound with a cotton bud.

"So, you've really been here for four years?" Asks Tori, as she works away at the wound. "Yeah, four or five, I've lost track. My parents actually were one of the first people to buy a share in this school. They own, something like 15 percent of it and paid for part of the school to be built." Tori's eyes are wide as she stops for a moment. Jade's parents must be super rich to own a school. She didn't even own a car herself, and here she was, healing one of the most valuable people she had ever met. "Wow, that's great. Must be fun, owning a school," She chuckles at her stupid joke, finding it funny only by herself. "Yeah, everything was fun until they split," She sighs, and Tori instantly feels sorry and guilt for her. She couldn't live with her parents divorced. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, leaning down and placing yet another soft kiss on the goth's head. She sees Jade's expression turn to a smile, causing Tori to feel slightly confused. "it's OK, I hate them anyway."

She hears the girl take a sharp inhale, and takes this as a sign to go slower. After rubbing some antiseptic on the clean wound, she takes a bandage and places it on her head. "You know, you'd make a great nurse or doctor," Jade says, standing up to admire Tori's handiwork as she looks into the mirror. Her raven black hair covers the bandage, making it almost hidden. Tori comes up behind Jade, and wraps her arms around the girls waist. She rests her head on the girls shoulder, and plants a kiss on her cheek. Looking back into the mirror, both of the girls are smiling, and both of them feeling a lot happier than they have for a long time. "I am so sorry, Jade," Tori whispers into her ear, lightly kissing any accessible part of her neck that she could reach. "Relax, OK? It was more my fault than yours. I'm the one that hit you in the first place," she says, turning around so that she is now fully facing the girl. She takes her slender waist in her hands and leans her forehead against Tori's. "You worry too much," She whispers, staring deep into the hazel eyes, before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"I really am sorry. If there is anything I can do, just let me know, please," Tori mutters breathlessly, resting her head against Jade. The goth simply rolls her eyes before an expression comes over her face that can only be described as 'thinking'. "Yeah, I know something you can do," smirks Jade, as she walks over to her dresser and fumbles around, looking for her purse. "Really, you do!" Tori bounds after her, full of excitement. She nearly charges over Jade, but manages to cling on, and wraps herself around the girl in a tight hug. Meanwhile, the goth finds what she's looking for, and pulls out a five dollar bill, and waves it in her face. "Go get my morning coffee," she smirks, handing the money over to the brunette. Tori stands there for a while staring at the money, biting down on her lip, before looking back into the green eyes and handing back the money. "Nope, sorry, cant," she simply says, leaving Jade looking stunned. "What do you mean, can't?" She asks, crossing her arms, giving Tori a stern look. "Well, look at me, Im still in my peejays. I have no clothes to change into, and I am not going down there looking like this," she exclaims, pointing her hands down to her clothes. "And I am not going naked!" She snaps, quick to add that before Jade could say anything. "I wasn"t going to say that," Says Jade, trying to come off as innocent, but Tori just stares daggers, her eyes reading _'I know you were thinking that'._ Jade bites her lip, and looks out the window, avoiding eye contact, "Although that would have been pretty cool," she says, causing both girls to blush.

"Well, you could wear my clothes. I'm sure I have something with colour somewhere in there. Well?" Jade offers, looking back into Tori's eyes. She ponders at the thought, but eventually Tori shakes her head, causing both girls to feel excitement. Jade grabs Tori's hand, and leads her over to her walk in wardrobe, and starts rummaging through the drawers and hangers. Eventually, she pulls out a green, long sleeved, skin tight top, a black skirt and some stockings, as well as a pair of black lace up combat boots. "Put these on, and I'll be out here waiting," She says, kissing the girl on the head as she looks down onto the pile of clothes, and makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She makes her way over to the bed and sits down, cross legged, and grabs her phone off the table. She visits all her normal sites that she visits daily, before logging onto TheSlap, and seeing whats new. Mostly photos of last night showed up in her alerts, but before she logged off a message from Cat appears that simply said 'why?'. She didnt bother, just shook her head and sighed to herself. Why was Cat acting like this. She should be happy for her.

"OK, here we go," Says Tori, her head appearing from behind the door as she made her way out into the room. Jade couldn't help but let her jaw drop as low as it would go, earning a blush from the brunette girl standing across the room. Everything about her was perfect. The way the stocking fitted her perfect legs, the way the skirt flowed to just the right height, the way she pulled the sleeves of the shirt down to her fingers. Everything was beautiful. Jade made her way off the bed, and over to the girl waiting idly by for the goths approach. In one swift movement, Jade grabbed Tori's waist, while Tori wrapped her arms around the girls pale white neck. Their lips moved in harmony against eachother, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Jade felt a smile form against her mouth, and decided to pull away befor she lost conciousness. "Coffee time," She smirks, after getting her breath back. She smiles down onto the brunette, who leans up and plants a soft kiss on her cheek, before bounding out of the room in glee and making her way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Here you go, thats 4:50," Says the cafeteria lady, giving Tori a strange expression at the clothes she was wearing, considering her normal style is a lot different. She takes the two cups from the counter, and before making her way back to the dorm, she brings her hand up and adjusts her glasses so they sit more comfortably on her face. Jade said she looks sexy with her glasses on, and insisted on her wearing them when she left. She was glad there was practically no one in the school to see her new look, except for the one red head girl sitting alone in the cafeteria that she chose to ignore. She enjoyed wearing Jade's clothes, they made her feel cozy and warm inside. Just like Jade did. The whole time back to the dorm, she found herself thinking about her relationship with the goth, and pondering over their current status. Right now, she considered them 'dating', even though they hadn't discussed it yet.

Finally Arriving back at the dorm, she pushed the door open with her foot, and walked inside, only to find Jade absent from the room, taking a shower. She placed one of the cups down on the table, and made her way back over to the dresser, cup in hand. She peered over all the things that she had on her table, from things like magazines and books to music and DVDs. Reaching the end, she found a photo of Jade, clutching a little boy around the stomach. Taking a sip of the steaming beverage, she speculates if this was Jade's brother. She doesn't know for sure if she even has a brother, but he sure does look like her.

"That's my little brother, incase your wondering," Says a now fully clothed and prepared Jade, appearing from the other room, causing Tori to spin around in shock, "Don't worry, your not in trouble," she smirks and makes her way over to her coffee. Tori turns back to the photo, and sets it down on the table in order to get a better look. After a few moments, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, and Jade's head resting on her shoulder, her black hair falling down her body, sending shivers down her spine. "He's so cute," mutters Tori, as she lightly strokes Jade's entwined hands. "Yeah, I miss him every day," she sighs, her breath sending goose bumps along Tori's neck. "Whats his name?" She asks, turning to face her, only to see her eyes lost in the photo. "His name is Auburn," she whispers out, turning back and planting a soft kiss on Tori's lips, only to quickly escalate into a headed make out session.

Their lips smash against eachother, as they try to make their way over to the bed. Stopping at the foot, Jade pushes Tori down onto the matress, before crawling over to her and picking up where they left off. She licks the brunettes lips, and is easily granted access. Their tonges wage a battle for dominance, with Jade easily and quickly winning the battle. She reaches down, and runs her hand up along Tori's smooth leg, causing a slight moan to eacape from between their lips, only driving Jade faster. She breaks away from the kiss, and starts trailing along her jaw and down her neck. Tori reaches up, and tangles her fingers in the thick, black locks of Jade's hair. No matter how good this feels, Tori somehow feels that this is wrong, and decides to put a stop to this before anything serious happens.

"Jade, stop," mutters Tori into her ear, causing Jade to pull back slowly, and look deep into Tori's eyes, confused about her sudden reluctance to '_get it on_'. "Whats the matter Tori," Jade says, lying down on her side next to Tori, and taking her hands in her own. "Its nothing, I just feel we're taking this too fast," she admits, rubbing her hands together between Jades. "Your right. I mean, we've only been dating less than 24 hours and we nearly just had sex," she laughs, causing Tori to blush at her last comment. "Wait, so were dating?" Asks Tori, getting slightly more giddy by the second, evident by the huge smile on her face. "Well, yeah, I don't know what else you would call this," She smirks, rolling her eyes at Tori's childish behavior. Tori lets out a shreik of excitement, followed by a bombardment of kisses directed at her 'girlfriend'. After a few minutes, she pulls away, looking at Jade perculiarly. "What is it now," she sighs, looking down at her 'girlfriend's puzzled face. "You never officially asked me to be your girlfriend," she smirks. Jade brings a hand up to her face, and sinks as deep into it as she can. "Your gonna make me say it, aren't you?" She mutters from behind her hand. "Yup," Tori smirks, popping the 'p' at the end.

The goth sighs, removing her hand from her face and looking Tori deep into the eyes. "Tori, will you be my girlfriend?" A smirk washes over Tori's face and causes Jade to blush. "Of course I will, babe," she giggles, before leaning in and passionately kissing her girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Warning! This chapter contains lots of Cade and is kinda smutty, hardly any Jori. It had to be written. You've been warned._

* * *

Fuck.

It was officially happening. I was losing my best friend. The one person I could always rely on and help me and comfort me and make me laugh. She was being taken away by her. The one girl that has everything Jade wants that I don't have. The way they look at each other with their stupid googly faces and how they always are as close to each other as possible. That used to be me. That _used_ to be me. She doesn't even need me. She doesn't want me to be her friend anymore. She hardly ever talks to me. The last thing she said to me was "Oh, Hi Cat. How are you? I'm sorry I'd love to talk but I really don't have time." Bullshit she doesn't have time. That's what you say to people who you don't want to talk to. When you're in the same classes as someone pretty much all the time, and most of the time you're forced to sit next to each other, and they don't even try to start a conversation? It means they don't like you. They're ignoring you. If I see her, and I try to talk to her, she makes an excuse and just goes running back to her.

Fuck.

The cafeteria was almost dead empty. Really, the only people here were me, the lunch lady and the creepy Janitor who kept staring at me from the corner. I just stayed in my chair, curled up my knees and hugged them to keep warm. The day after back-to-school night was always a bludge day. Nobody did anything but stay in bed, except for the losers and people with no friends.

I pull the sleeves of my jumper down as far over my hands as they can go. Reaching for a strand of hair, I run my fingers through it as a million thoughts run through my mind. This is honestly the worst week of my life with everything that's been going on lately.

I saw them leave the hall last night. I remember seeing them talking. I remember their matching outfits, which Jade obviously paid for, because Tori could never afford something that nice. I remember her mother talking to Tori. I remember her mother dragging her outside. I remember Tori frantically running around, trying to find Jade. I remember watching through the window, Jade's mother slapping her daughter. I remember watching Tori run to a broken Jade, curled up on the floor hopelessly. I remember watching it happen. I remember the kiss.

_Ugh, the kiss._

I remember watching them kiss. I watched the whole thing. I watched them walk away, carrying each other in their arms. I remember how destroyed I felt. I remember how distraught I was that she was pretty much gone from me. I remember the alcohol.

_Ugh, the alcohol._

I remember the first drink of punch. I remember the flask. I remember the second drink. I remember the third. Fourth. Fifth. I remember stumbling home to my dorm. I remember balling my eyes out for hours. I remember almost striking my roommate. I remember trying to get in with her, to try and make myself feel somewhat better. I remember waking up the next morning, her arms wrapped around my cold, naked body. I remember the resent. I remember my bad decisions. I remember the hangover. I remember the stumble downstairs to the cafeteria. I remember sitting here for a good few hours now.

The alcohol and my raging emotions was probably a bad mix. I may be over exaggerating some things, but it sure doesn't make the situation better for me.

I'm drawn from my thoughts when the doors swing open quietly, sending this ear piercing shriek from the rusty doors. I turn to look who it is but instantly regret my decision.

Of course. Little miss Tori Vega.

I watch her peer her head through the door, looking to see if anyone was in here. Seeing the sight of the lunch lady she nods to herself. She makes her way into the building and I almost die. She's wearing Jade's clothes. If that's not a sign that says "me and my girlfriend got together last night" then I don't know what is. Oh My God. They're dating. They've got to be. Well that just makes my day even better.

I watch as she collects two cups of coffee from the counter, and make her way back out of the room, before slipping me a quick "loathing" look, so to speak, before making her way out of the cafeteria.

I'm not going to lie. I've always had feelings for Jade. Ever since 8th Grade I've had these feelings for her that I can't explain, but I just pushed them aside and got myself a boyfriend instead. I may love him, but Jade is, well, yeah. I've always felt that she could possibly have feelings for me, but it's never been more than thoughts. Jade sees me as like a sister, or more as a former sister. She protects me and, sometimes, I protect her.

**_Flashback._**

_It was spring break of her junior year at Hollywood Arts, and Cat Valentine had been invited to hang out with Jade West at her house for the first time. It would be the first time she had seen anyone outside of school, and would admit that she was very nervous, considering all the rumours she had heard of Jade's family._

_Her driver slowly pulled up the lengthy driveway to the "West Residence", as was written on the mailbox, and stopped outside the entrance. The house was to say, a mansion. Cats own house was a mansion, but this was like Disneyland. It was massive._

_"I'll be back at 5:30, Miss Valentine. Call me if you need me and I'll be over right away." I turn to him and give him a quick smile. "Thank you, Max." He nods and makes his way out of the property and I walk up the staircase to the house. The doorbell echoes inside as I hear running through the house, and a scurry of feet before the door is open by a women in a maid outfit._

_"Hello Dear, you must be Cat. Please come inside." She smiles as she motions inside. I step inside and take in the sheer beauty of her house. It's like a mansion. "Jade will be right down, she is just getting ready. She's been talking about you all day," She says as she walks me over to the entrance way, and she takes my bag and shoes. "Well, I'm pretty excited myself, but I –"_

_"AAARRRGGHH"_

_A shrill scream is heard as Jade leaps from the top of the stairs and lands behind me, yelling in my ears and causing me to jump into the poor maid. When I finally manage to pull myself and the maid up, I see Jade doubled over in laughter._

_"Hey, that wasn't funny! And you could of hurt us!" I yell at her, dusting off my clothes. "Uh, no. It was extremely funny," she smirks, as she grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. I hear the maid mutter something about how Jade will always be such a child, before she is drowned out._

_After running around for at least a good two minutes we finally reach her room, with the ever so cliché 'do not enter' police tape across the door. I smirk at her childish ways before she kicks open the door and we make our way in. She runs and jumps on to her bed and pulls out her phone, while I sheepishly follow and sit on the end of her bed._

_"So what do you want to do?" she says after a few minutes, and I shrug my shoulders in reply. She rolls her eyes and looks over to me. "C'mon, Cat. I invited you over to hang out and have fun, now pick something to do. I'll play anything you pick?" Jade yawns out, rolling over onto her stomach to face me._

_"Promise you'll do anything I pick?" I smirk, the perfect idea already running through my head._

_"Promise"_

_"Pinkie swears," I say, holding out my pinkie for her to hook on to._

_She groans, and holds out her pinkie to hook onto mine. We lock fingers and my face instantly lights up. "Hide and Seek."_

_"No." She replies quickly, giving me the dirty look she does._

_"You promised," I smirk at her, and she brings her hands up to her head in defeat. "Ok, fine. But I'm hiding first. Count to 100!" She says, shooting an evil glare at me obviously annoyed at the choice of game. I just smiled at her and made my way over to the bed._

_With the slam of the door, I sigh and lie flat on the bed._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_…_

_It takes forever to get to 100. By the time I do, I realise I've been holding my breath the whole time. I let out an exhausted sigh and made my way downstairs._

_I head into the kitchen, and I see one of the cupboard doors open, with some black cloth hanging out. 'Too easy' I think, but realise I was wrong when I see a mannequin with a piece of black fabric attached to its leg._

_Clever girl._

_I made my way into the kitchen. I sigh as I look under the table, and find nothing, but something catches my eye when I see the glass cabinet across the room filled with plates and china. Is there something black behind that?_

_Gotcha._

_I creep up to the cabinet, and I peer my head around the corner slowly, and I see Jade curled up into a ball._

_"Found You! Ahaha!" I yelled at her and she just grimaced at me._

_She began to get up, but her foot got caught on the hem of her jeans, and she stumbled. She reached out for something to grab onto but could only find the glass cabinet, and the moment her body impacted with the glass it smashed into a million pieces, showering her with shards. After what seemed like forever, the crash ended and I stood horrified, looking down on Jade on her knees, sitting in what looks like a glass nest, blood running down her arms and hands._

_I rushed to her side and inspected her wounds. Luckily, she only had a few cuts on her arms. "Jade, are you ok? I'll go get you some bandages," I say, and make my way towards the kitchen before she whispers "My Mother…", before I hear her walking down from the stairs._

_"What was that noi- Oh My God!" She yells, and makes her way over to where Jade was slowly getting to her feet, dragging her son with her. He loosens his grip and runs over to me, and hides behind my legs._

_The whole scenario is, just frightening. Jade slowly wobbles to her feet as her mother trudges over to her._

_"Look at this! How could you do something so stupid, child!" She yells, as she brings one of her hands above her hand and begins to swing._

_The little boy flinched behind me and ran away in fear, not wanting to see his sister get hit. I couldn't let this happen, so I did the only thing I could think of doing._

_I ran out, and stood, arms out, in front of Jade, trying to block her mother's attack. I brace myself for the impact but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes and see Mrs West staring down onto me, lowering her hand. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Valentine?" she questions me with an ice cold glance that sends chills down my spine. "Don't hit Jade over this, please. It was my fault. I tripped and pushed her into the cabinet. I take all the blame, and my father will willingly pay for any damages and replace anything, but please don't be mad at your Daughter." I plead, and she looks at me with contempt._

_"Well, please be more careful in my house next time, Miss Valentine. Clean up your mess. You too Jadelyn, you look horrible." She says, turning and walkingj out of the room, not even paying attention to her injured daughter. I sigh with relief and turn to look at Jade, who's staring at me with shock on her face. "Why did you do that?" she whispers, shaking slightly from either fear or blood loss. "She shouldn't hit you over that. She shouldn't hit you ever. Plus, I'm your friend, friends care for each other and look after and protect each other. Now come on, let's go get you fixed up." I say, and grab her hand and slowly pull her away with me._

**_End Flashback._**

That day means alot to me. It may of been four years ago, but I can remember everything about it. That was the day that Jade became the only proper friend I ever had and will have. And she's just throwing it all away like it was nothing.

It meant alot to me. She means alot to me. We shared some of the greatest moments of my life together.

Hell, she was my first kiss.

**_Flashback._**

_I sat with Jade on her bed. She had just had her 15th Birthday a few weeks ago and was "flaunting" all her gifts at me, like she always does._

_But I don't mind._

_"Don't you just love these?" She says, rubbing her hands over her bedsheets. I laugh slightly at her, before responding, "Well, yeah, but it's a little bit cliché don't you think?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She teases, as she sits up and looks over to me. "Nothing, it's just that... It's black... And your Jade, the queen of black..." I say, waving my hands to try and get my point across but she just looks dumbstruck. "...Its just that I would soooo never expect you to have black sheets on your bed." I smirk at her as she realises what I'm getting at. "Shut up," she says, and throws a pillow at my face._

_I laugh at her feeble attack and lie down next to her. There's a nice quiet silence_

_for a few moments before she speaks again._

_"So, did you have fun at my party on Friday?" She asks, rolling onto her side to face me, her hair falling down over her face. "Yeah, it was awesome. Would of been better with alcohol though," I say, and she slaps me with the pillow again, and I laugh and roll over to face her._

_"Sooo, you and beck eh?" I smirk at her and poke her in the side. "Shut up," she says, and whack me with the pillow again. "Oh come on. You guys were so all over eachother on Friday, there could be something there. You know, a little romance for Jadey," I tease, poking her in the ribs again. She smiles, and rolls onto her back and faces the ceiling again. "Yeah, he's alright." She says with a bland expression, before closing her eyes._

_"So, do you like him? I could try and set you up on a date with him if you want?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows._

_"Can you keep a secret, Cat?" She whispers, opening her eyes and looking over to me._

_I nod to her, and she bites her lip and looks to the other direction._

_"I was kinda intetested in someone else at the party," she says, looking back over to me. My eyes widen for a second, before she laughs at my expression and I snap back to focus. "So, was he?" I ask, sitting up against her wall._

_"She was Madison," she whispers and my face goes into shock again. "She?" I mutter and she nods her head._

_"I think I like girls," she says, "I mean, I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so hot and cute and adorable and sexy and... Yeah." She stares at me, waiting for a response._

_"So, does this mean you're a lesbian?" I ask, rolling back down beside her. "No, I still like boys, I think. I guess I'm just bisexual or something," she mutters, and she looks to me for 'support'. "Well, are you sure you're bisexual? I mean, we are teenagers. Raging hormones is like our scientific name," I say, and she laughs at my attempt of a joke._

_"Well, I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure," she says, and I just look at her dumbstruck. She sighs, and shakes her head at me, "So, after most of the people left the party, Madison and I went out onto the balcony and talked for ages, but all I wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips just looked so.. Ugh!" She shakes her hands and I can't help but laugh at her childishness. "She gave me her number and we've been talking ever since. We're going out to the movies on Friday night," she says, looking up to me with disappointment in her eyes._

_"Whats wrong now?" I ask, seeing the looks in her eyes. "I don't know If I really like her, or If I even like girls. If I could of done something to kiss her and see what it was like to be with a girl then maybe I'd be a lot further along with this whole 'ordeal'," she sighs, putting air quotes around ordeal and slamming her head back down on the bed._

_Its quiet for a few minutes, and I can hear her soft breathing next to me. I swallow before I speak up and ask her my question, "Do, you, maybe want to try kissing me?" I whisper, and try to sink into the matress, regretting that I ever asked such a stupid question._

_Jade sits up, and looks down onto me. "What did you say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Cat, please. What did you say?" She asks, sounding slightly hopeful._

_I swallow again, and close my eyes. "Do you want to try kissing me? You know, to see if you really like girls?" I open my eyes and see her looking out the window, biting her lip. "Are you sure?" She asks, looking back down to me. I sit up, and reach out and stroke her arm. "Jade, I want to help you with this. That's what best friends do. They help each other. This is how I'm going to help you. Now if you don't want to then-"_

_"No, I'll do it." She says, cutting me off._

_"Are you sure?" I ask, positioning myself directly infront of her. She bites her lip and nods, and we both close out eyes and lean in to eachother._

_I slowly press my lips to hers, and it's so cliché to say that it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Her lips are so soft and smooth, nothing like boys lips. We sit like that for a few moments. Before she starts to pull back, but I grab her head and pull her back in, pressing my lips to hers again, moving with her this time. She is reluctant at first, but drops all worries and she reaches down and grabs my waist. I reach up and grab her neck as we start to go faster, lips pressing harder and harder. My hands rustle through her hair, pulling slightly, making her moan. Our kisses get faster and rougher, as she falls down onto the bed, and pulls me down on top of her. I begin to straddle her as she tangles her hands in my hair, and I drag my fingers down her neck and her back. I begin to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck, and trail my way down to her chest. She moans, and slides her hands up my shirt, rubbing my exposed back. I suck on her neck, leaving marks all up and down her skin. She slides her hands down my legs, and I meet her back with my lips, kissing her hard with passion. I moan into her mouth and she drags her hands up my legs, under the hem of my skirt. I gasp, and pull myself off Jade, and lie down on the other end of the bed. I lie there, trying to catch my breath, and I can hear her breathing heavily. _

_After a few moments, she sits up and leans against the wall next to me. "Sorry," she mutters, looking down onto me. I get up and sit next to her. "Its Ok... that was pretty fun," I say, and she laughs, and I laugh with her. _

_"So..."_

_"Yep, definately a bisexual," she says, and I laugh, and she laughs._

**_End Flashback._**

Jade and Madison 'dated' for a while after that, and I couldn't help but feel extremely jealous whenever around the two. They weren't publicly open about their 'dating', and I was the only one that really knew what was going on. They broke up after around five weeks. And then she went on to dating Beck. They dated for almost two years until their 'untimely demise', due to their constant fighting and arguing.

And now, it seems, she's jumped back on the lesbian bandwagon and is dating Tori.

That kiss was a redifining moment in my life. It made me consider my own sexuality. It reminded me how important Jade is in my life and how much more important she could be.

But, alas, we come to the ever looming fact that she is being taken away from me.

But Im going to get her back.

And I know just how to.

* * *

I storm my way back up the stairs, and head back to the dorm. I've got the perfect plan make Jade come back to me, and it's flawless. If theres one thing that makes this plan work so well it because it's the one thing that almost can play the part of 'Jade's biggest weakness'.

Her Jealousy.

I reach my door, and throw it open. I walk in, slam it back closed, and lean head first against it. What am I doing to myself?

I turn around and see Jay standing there, looking at me with confusion. She must of only gotten up not long ago, because she still has ruffled up sex hair, and is wearing my skirt from last night. "Cat, what's wrong?" She asks, and makes her way over to me. I bite my lip and throw myself at her, almost knocking her over. I smash my lips against hers, and throw my arms around her neck, and we instantly fall into an all to familiar pattern. Out kisses quickly get heavy and deep, and our hands run over eachother. My tongue slips into her mouth, and she lets out little moans everytime I touch her. I pull her over to the bed, and she falls down onto me. I pull of her shirt, revealing her toned, tanned body. I feel myself getting wetter at the sight of her, and soon all out clothes are thrown to the floor, and we do it just how we did the night before.

After a good hour and multiple times of pleasuring eachother, we finally break apart. I grab her and hold her close to me, panting for breath. She cuddles into me and I hold her tighter. She looks up to me and kisses my cheek softly, smiles and lays her head down and closes her eyes. I kiss her on the head and lean in the crook of her neck. "Hey, Jay. Do you wanna go out with me?" I whisper in to her ear. She rolls back around to face me, and looks deep into my eyes. "I'd love nothing more," she says, and leans up and kisses me.

And now the plan begins.

* * *

**A/N:** _Im sorry I've been gone for so long. School and work have been my life lately and I have had hardly had anytime to do anything._

_And now more bad news, kinda. So in a few days Im leaving to go on a vacation for a month, so its a possibility that I won't be able to update. But I will be writing whenever I get a spare chance, so don't give up hope yet!_


	17. Chapter 17

Tori made her way up the stairs towards the dorms, two cups of coffee in her hands. She had made it like a ritual that every saturday morning, she goes down to the cafeteria, picks up her order, brings it to her girlfriends dorm, and spends the rest of the day there. Its how her life kind of works now, revolving around Jade.

But she didn't mind.

I push the door open and make my way into the room. Placing the coffee cups down onto the table I made my way over to where Jade was doing her hair in the mirror. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach, and kiss her neck. "I missed you," I whisper into her ear, and I feel her shiver slightly at the sound of my voice. She turns to face me, and grips my hips and places her forehead against mine. "I missed you more," she says, and leans in to kiss me. I tangle my hands in her hair, and drape them around her neck as we kiss, our lips moving in sync against eachother. She pulls away and lightly kisses me on the cheek, before making her way over to her coffee.

"So, I figured since we have our mid-terms for science next week, we can spend the day studying genetics and stuff," I say, pulling out some textbooks and notes from my bag. She groans from across the room, and throws an empty coffee cup at me. "Hey!" I yell, rubbing my hand over my cheek.

She walks over to me, and sits down on the edge of the bed. She pulls me into her lap and kisses my cheek where she hit me. "Im sorry I threw the cup at you, baby, but I was hoping we could do something more exciting today," she whispers, trailing her fingers up my arms, leaving goosebumps and a slight reddish tone to my cheeks.

"After you do your test," I smirk, and bite her nose before I get up. She groans behind me, and I chuckle at her childish behavior. She can be really stubborn when she doesn't get what she wants. "Well, I'm having a shower before we start," she sighs as she rolls of the bed. I jump slightly when I feel her hand grab my ass and bite my neck, causing my breath to hitch. "You're free to join me," she says in a seductive tone, and I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"No thanks, I've already showered," I tease, causing her to groan again, and mumbling something under her breath as she makes her way to the bathroom. I chuckle to myself and I sit down on the bed, reaching for my phone.

"Your missing out on some good stuff!" I hear Jade yell from the bathroom as she cranks on the taps.

I realise that my phone has died in my pocket, and begin to rumage through Jade's drawers looking for a charger. Getting to the bottom, I pull and reveal the charger sitting on top of a black book. My mind gets distracted from the charger, as I pick up the black book it was sitting on. Scrawled across the front, 'Photos' was written in scrappy gold font. I check that Jade wasn't around, realising she was still in the shower, before flipping through.

Most of them were of her and her family when they were younger, at what looks like family gatherings and vacations. Her brothers and mother looked like real business people, dressed all smart and professional, and Jade looked like she couldn't care less.

One photo catches my eye. It looks almost like a regular photo, except that Jade has a bandage strung across her face. I gasp slightly when I lay my eyes on it, and I bring my thumb down to stroke the picture.

"What are you doing?"

She startles me so much that I scream and throw the book up in the air. I jump back on the bed and breathe heavily as she looks down onto me with a look of worry. "Why were you looking at this," she mutters, picking up the book and putting it back in the open drawer.

"Jade I-I'm sorry, I was just looking for a phone charger and I found the book and I couldn't help but look at it and I didn't know you didn't know I wasn't allowed to look at it, I'm sorry," I panic, reaching up and pulling her into a hug. She rolls her eyes and takes my face in her hands. "Stop panicing, It's fine. I just don't like people going through my stuff, ok?" She says, poking me on the nose. "So can I not look at your things?" I tease, poking her back in the nose. "Maybe, I've grown quite fond of you," she smirks, leaning in and planting a kiss on my cheek.

I pull her down onto the bed and hold her in a hug, and stroke her cheek where I saw the bandage in the photo. "Why did you have a bandage on yout face in the photo," I whisper. She sighs, and rolls over to grab the book from the drawer. We sit up in the bed, and flip through the book. I lean my head on her shoulder while she looks for the photo. When she finds it, she points to it and I nod my head.

"Well..."

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me,"

"No, it's fine. You deserve to know," She says, leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Well, that day, it was just my mother and I at home. We were leaving to take family portraits that day, and my mother had just brought us new outfits. I was running through the house wearing my new dress, and it got caught on the edge of the table and ripped,"

She pauses for a moment and bit her lip. I reached up and stroked the side of her face, and she look down and gave me a timid smile. "When my Mother found out, she was furious. Apparently that dress was really expensive. She slapped me, and her ring cut my cheek." She says, reaching up and rubbing her face.

I pout, and sit up and crawl up to her face. "Why would anyone want to hurt you" I say, as I lighly kiss her cheek. "You're beautiful," I kiss her forehead. "You're smart," I kiss her other cheek. "You're talented," I kiss her nose. "You're funny," I kiss her chin. "You're absolutely goregous. And super hot," I kiss her neck. "You're amazing," I kiss along her jawline. When I get to her lips, I kiss around them, above them, and below them, before lightly pressing mine to hers. "And I love you.".

"I love you too, baby." She smirks, and leans in close to me again, our noses lightly brushing against eachother. "You forgot one thing," she whispers. I look at her with a confused look, and she rolls her eyes. She gets as close as she can without our lips touching, and I can feel her soft breath on my neck, "I'm all yours," she says, kissing me softly.

We lie there for a few minutes, relaxing in the comfort of eachother. I roll over and see that she has her eyes closed. I smile and stroke her hand. "Jade," I whisper. "Mmm," she says, rolling over and looking at me, and I get lost in her emerald green eyes. "Will you tell me more about yourself? Because I actually don't know that much about you," reaching out and playing with a loose strand of my hair, she smiles and props herself up on her elbows, "What do you want to know?"

She spends the next few hours telling me about her life. She tells me about her first birthday party, where her and Cat tried to push her brother into the pool and they ended up in the water themselves. How they met Jay in their freshman year of Hollywood, and how Cat and Jay became extremely close. She talked about her first boyfriend, and I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me, and she says how he is now extremely in love with Cat, and it makes me feel kind of better. She talked about how her parents split when she was young, but they own and run the family business together. About how she tried to be rebellious against her Mother, and how her she would be punished for "being such a stupid child," She says how she hardly sees her father, and how her Mother wants her and her brothers to take over and run the family business when they pass away. About how her Mother wants her to work for her when she moves to college, or find a wealthy husband to carry on their work, and I wonder how she will react when she finds out about us.

"Do you really want to work for her?" I ask. Jade was holding me in her lap and we were propped up against the bed, watching reruns of old cartoons on TV.

"Not at all. I want to continue working with my talents. I want to write, sing, and play music, as well as act and write scripts. But my Mother says that creative arts is a waste of time and will have nothing to do with it," she sighs. I reach up and stroke her hair. "Is that what you were arguing about the other night at the back to school night?"

"Basically. My mother always wants me to look and act so I don't create a bad image for the family name, I can help run her business without bad reputations, even though I hate the idea of that. But the other night when I saw you, I couldn't keep my mind or my eyes off of you, you were so beautiful." She leans down and kisses my forehead and I can't help but blush.

"When other families came up to greet my Mother and I, but I was so focused on you I was ignoring them and not paying attention to them. My Mother got annoyed and fustrated with my lack of concentration and told me to go outside for some fresh air so I can clear my head. We went outside, and she asked me what was wrong with me. I told her that I didn't care about my public image or how people saw me. I told her how I wanted to live my own life and I didn't want to run her stupid family business. She told me that I was being stupid, and how she wanted me to come back inside so she could show me off. To show off how pretty and proper her daughter is. I didn't want to be her little mannequin spokesmodel, so I told her to take Jonothan, to make him her prized possession, to show him off instead of me, because he is more than willing to do it. She got mad at me for talking back at her, and how she was sick of me trying to be rebellious against her. She slapped me and told me to pull my act together, and you know what happened from there."

I look up at her with guilty eyes. I kiss her cheek lightly and turn around in her lap to face her. "So she hurt you because you didn't agree with her?" I ask, peering deep into her eyes.

"Yeah,"

I kiss her again, this time with more passion, depening the kiss as I run my hands up her back. "No mother should want to hurt their child," I whisper, and she pulls me into a tight embrace, clutching at my waist.

I begin to hum a rhythm into her ears, and I feel her body relax beneath me. I run my hands along her back, and she sways me back and forth in her lap. I giggle, and stand up, much to Jade's protest. I pull her up and pull her hands to my waist, as I drape my hands around her shoulders. I begin to sing, and she finds her rhythm and timing, and we begin to dance around the room.

She spins me, and dips me, and the whole time I'm laughing and smiling. She joins me in singing the chorus. We let loose and sing as loud as we can, not caring about anyone else. We end by spinning in the centre of the room, and she pulls me into her arms, and clashes her lips against mine. We fall into out groove, and we fall back down onto the bed. She holds me for a while, before she stands up and grabs my hand.

"Lets go get some lunch, all that dancing has made me hungry," she says, grabbing her phone and pulling me towards the door. "You can't even dance, you were just copying me!" I tease, earning a glare from Jade. "Oh please, wait till we get back, Little Miss Vega, i'll show you how to dance," she says, taunting me with her fingers.

"Little Miss Vega, huh? I like that," I smirk when we get to the hall, causing her to roll her eyes. "Oh, no. Don't start with pet names. I don't do pet names," she warns, going out of her way to pin me against the wall. "Anything you say, Little Miss Jadey," I yell as loud as I can, and I see a look of panic rush over her face, as she frantically looks around to see if anyone was watching. "Never do that again!" She whispers, giving me a stern look. "Oh yeah, how you going to stop me, Little Miss Jadey?" I tease. She retaliates by smashing her lips to mine, and holding me against the wall. She holds me there until I can hardly breathe anymore.

"I said don't do it. Next time i'll hold it for longer," she says, walking down the stairs, leaving me to gather myself. "I need to start doing that more often," I chuckle to myself, running down the stairs chasing after Little Miss Jadey.

* * *

**A/N: **_Just some Jori fluff to fill for now while I remember where I was going with this. Looking back over the earlier chapters I can't help but just have a "what the fuck was I thinking writing that" moment, so when I get some spare time, I'm rewriting the earlier chapters to meet my current standards. I will let you know when that's all done._


	18. Chapter 18

Jade and I sat alone in study hall, quietly enjoying our free period together. She had her legs strung up over my lap as she leaned back in her chair, demolishing a flower with a pair of scissors. Realising that my studies won't be continued as long as she's making noise, I pack away my books and slouch down in my chair, and play with the laces on her boots.

"So, why are you murdering that flower?" I ask her. She stops snipping and thinks to herself. "Because," she simply states, and I figure that's as far as that's going to go.

"So do you ever do any homework?" I say as I prop my textbook up on the desk, deciding to go over my notes because Jade doesn't seem to want to talk.

"Hardly, I hate homework," I laugh at her childish response. "You really do hate everything don't you," I say, flipping the pages of my textbook, looking for something to do.

"Yeah, but I hate you the most," she smirks, and we laugh at her joke. She leans back in her chair, taking a sip of her coffee, and I look over to her slowly. She doesn't really hate me, does she?

"Jade?"

"Mmmm?"

"You don't really hate me, do you?" I ask, with a trembley voice. She looks at me with a confused expression, before she starts to laugh. She shifts in her seat, so she's leaning over closer to me, her head peers over behind my textbook.

"Tori, baby, I hate you as much as I hate scissors," She whispers, peering out from behind the textbook. "But, you love scissors?" A small smirk overcomes her face and she mumbles against my lips, "Exactly," before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss.

I'm left with a smile on my face when the final bell rings, and Jade grabs my hand and drags me out of study hall. "Your place or mine?" She asks when we stop by her locker. "Yours, because my laptop is still there from yesterday," I say as we make our way back to the dorms.

When we get to her dorm, she opens the door, and before I have a chance to put my stuff down, she grabs me, and smashes her lips to mine. My arms instinctively wrap around her neck and I tug on her hair, casing her to smile into my lips. She pushes me against the door and trails kisses down my jaw, and along my neck. I try to hold in the moans that escape me, but when her lips meet mine again I can't help but release them into her mouth, causing her to pull away and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask, looking in the mirror to make sure there isn't anything on my face to make her laugh.

"No, no, no, It's nothing just that when you moaned into my mouth it tickled and I couldn't help it. Now I've ruined the mood," she sighs, laying down on the bed. "Hey, don't worry, if it was me I would of done the same thing," I say as I kiss her forehead and lay down next to her, crawling into her open arms.

"Is there anything to do this weekend? I'm so sick of being trapoed here," I mumble, banging my hands against the wall. "Well not this week, but next week Cat is having a Halloween party," she says, drawing shapes into my back with her finger.

"Oh yay," I mumble, and Jade laughs at my childish behavior. "Well, I'm going. I've gone every year for the past 6 years, and I'm going this year, even though I hardly talk to her anymore."

"Well, I don't want to go," I say, rolling my face into the pillow. "I'm going either way, but I would be more than honored for you to be my escort, Miss Vega," she says in her british mockery voice, causing me to giggle. "Ok, fine, I'll go. You know I can't resist your charms," I say in a dreamy voice and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to laugh. "It's ok. Cat will be so busy with the party and organising she probably won't even notice us," She says as she gets up, and reaches for her phone.

Jade sends a message to Cat telling her that they will be coming to her party, and Instantly gets a reply, asking how she was, but decides not to reply. She sits on the edge of the bed and plays with my shoes. "Are you going to wear a costume?" I ask her. "Aren't we a little old for costumes?" She says, and I almost look shocked at her answer. "No! Your never to old for Halloween!" I say, and she rolls her eyes at me. "Ok, I'll get a costume. Why do I always give into you?" She says, lying down to face me. "Because you love me," I tease, poking her in the shoulder. "Now that I can't deny," she whispers, before softly kissing me.

"Where would we get costumes from," I ask, and Jade ponders on my question for a few moments. "How about, tomorrow we go out to the mall and look for costumes, I could get a driver to pick us up and drop us back when we're done?"

"Sounds like a date," I smirk, and lean in for a kiss, until we're cut off by here phone ringing. She groans, before making her way over to her phone, leaving me sprawled out on the bed.

I watch her as she talks on the phone. "Hello? Hey Rob. What? Really? Why? No, I don't know, did she say why?

Well, are you okay? Ok, well I'll see you later then." She hangs up the phone and lays back down next to me. "What was that about?" I ask as I grab her hand and play with her fingers. "It was Robbie. He said that Cat just called him and dumped him for no apparent reason." I can't help but feel a little shocked. I don't know much about their relationship, but Jade said that they were dating for nearly two years. "Why would she just dump him randomly?" I ask. "I don't know. Something's up with that girl lately." She trails off, rolling over to face me again.

"I'm sure they'll get back together soon, they always fight like this," Jade smiled and gently kissed me. When she began to pull away, I quickly placed my hands around her neck, bringing her lips back to mine. She then wrapped her hands around my waist pulling me into her closer, deepening the kiss. Our kisses became more passionate and heated. She loosened herself from my lips, only to begin kissing down my neck, leavig marks up and down my skin. I moan slightly, not bothering to hide my pleasure this time. Jade slides one of her hands up the back of my shirt, and a whole new feeling washes over me. Then she slid her other hand up the back of my shirt and carefully pulled my shirt off over my head. I was half expecting to become immediately shy and self conscious, but all that mattered at the moment was Jade, and I forgot all my worries. Her shirt was slipping off of her shoulders and I could see the straps and the top part of her black lace bra. Her kisses got more fierce and she was now starting to reach for the hem of my pants.

As soon as I felt my pants loosening, I immediately pulled away and yelled "stop." Jade looked at me with a confused expression, and It took me a few moments to realise what happenned. "Jade I-uh, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry, It's fine," she says with a blank expression on her face. She lies down, and faces the other way. "I'm going to take a quick nap, alright?" She says, and I just give her an awkward moan, my cheeks going red from embarrassment.

* * *

Ok, it's done. I really didn't want to break up with him. I did love him, but I love Jade more. It had to be done in order for the plan to work. The stupid plan that doesn't make sense. The plan that could cause me to lose my relationship with and hurt one of my best friends, or as of right now, my girlfriend.

I put my phone down and make my way into the main room of the dorm. Jay is stretched out on one of the lounges and I make my way over to her and sit next to her. I guess as long as I'm in this 'relationship' with her, I may as well make the most of it. She kissss my head when I land in her lap, and I curl up next to her, her arms holding me tight, as I sink my head into the crook of her neck.

"Cat?" She whispers into my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I reply by moaning into her shoulder, and shs smiles at me again. "You know how were kind of going out now," she says, and I shake my head. "Well, aren't you still dating Robbie. Cause if you are, I don't want to cause any drama between you too. I sigh as I remember my phone call with Robbie earlier, but bring my attention back to Jay when I see her looking at me. "Don't worry, I've already sorted that out. Plus, I'd much rather be dating you," I smirk, as I lean up and kiss her lips gently.

"So, have you planned out your party yet," she asks, sipping on her coffee. "I've started to organise everything, but I still need to get the word out, plus, I need to get a costume too," I sigh. "Well, Don't worry, I'm sure you will look super hot in whatever you wear," she smirks, and leans in for a kiss.

I'm forced to break the kiss when I notice my phone going off in the background. I get up and check my phone, seeing I have a message from Jade. I almost drop my phone in the rush of trying to open it.

'_I'm coming to your party next week'_ - Jade.

I reply almost instantly. '_Ok cool, are you bringing Tori_?'

'_Yeah_'

'_Thats fine too, how have you been?_'

I wait almost 5 minutes for a reply, until I realise what was happenning. Once again, I jump to conclusions and forget about the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Cat, are you down here?" I hear Jay call out from down the hall. She gets to me, and sees that I have some small tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Oh My God, Cat, baby what happened?" She asks, putting her hand on my arm. I grab her and pull her into a kiss, my lips moving quickly against hers. I push her up against the wall, and kiss her as hard as I can. I push my tongue inside her mouth, and explore against and with her own. She almost instantly joins in the kiss, running her hands along my back. She lifts off my shirt straight away, and tosses it measly on to the floor. Her shirt, as long as the remaining amounts of clothes left, follow grouping into a bnt

I grab her hand and lead us both, almost fully naked, towards the bed. I throw her down and run kisses up and down her neck, before making my way to her stomach. I hook my thumb under the waistband of her painties and begin to pull them down.

'_Jade want's to be rude to me, I'll get my satisfaction otherwise' I say to myself, _smiling seductively at Jay, looking down on her waiting for me. I smile, and kiss her hard before making my way back down her body.

She'll see. She'll come back.


	19. Chapter 19

There are parts of people that they like to hide from the outside world, keeping it a secret for themselves. Hiding everything that they are behind walls they put up. Walls that can only be passed by a select few people that earn the right and privilege to see for themselves what those walls hold.

Jade is like this. A rough exterior that she puts up to keep people out. She doesn't let just anyone in. If you are one of the lucky ones, you get a chance to see through that rough exterior to the inner beauty on the inside. You get to see how she is when she is alone. The kind of person she is that she hides. How she is a totally different person to what she displays. How she can love for you and care for you in ways that you thought would never happen.

Like right now. She is sitting directly across from me, doing her work. If she looked up and saw me staring at her, she would have absolutely no problem, and probably just smile and laugh off my dorkiness, but would rip anyone else to pieces for trying to get a glance at her. When she looks at me everything just drowns out around me. It's so strange how you can just get lost in a train of thought just by looking to deeply into someone's eyes.

"Tori?"

I blink rapidly and shake my head, peering up at Jade once I hear her say my name. I stare at her when she says nothing to me, and we look at each other for a few more moments before I shake my head and bring myself out of my daze.

"What?" I say as if I had just been waken from a long sleep. I'm not quite sure what's happening around me right mow because i've spent the last few minutes lost in Jade's eyes.

"You were staring at me for 20 minutes, you completely missed the lecture," Jade chuckles, as she gatheres up her books and puts them in her bag. I sit up in my chair and look down at my notepad, to see that I have no notes written down. Hey, it's not my fault I got so easily distracted. Blame Jade for having such gorgeous eyes that just melt you whenever you see them.

The bell rings through the classroom, and I gather my things and my bag, before taking Jade's hand in mine and walking to our next class.

We stop by her locker and Jade pushes me up against the wall. She leans in close and brushes her lips against my ear. "I've got something special for you, baby," she whispers, and I give a little shudder. My eyes go wide as my mind begins to run wild with ideas as to what she could have for me.

"Oh yeah? What it is? Tell me!" I rush out as my mouth forms into an uncontrollable smile, and I throw my arms around her neck and shake her gently, trying to contain my excitement.

"Woah, OK, calm down there, Vega. Just give me a second," she sighs as she dissapears into her locker. She really can't blame me for being so excited, every time she says she has a suprise for me it's always so extravagant and I feel so lucky to have someone like her.

"OK, close your eyes," She says as she holds something behind her back. The halls are almost empty by now so I have really no problem in acting like an excited child right now. I lean up against the wall and close my eyes, trying my best not to burst out laughing. I feel her place something in my hands and her soft breath on my neck. "Open up," she whispers, and kisses me lightly before pulling back and leaning against her locker.

I look down and see the envelope resting in my hands. I look back up to Jade, and she nods her head as if she is giving me permission to open it. I waste no time in tearing the envelope to shreds, and I am left with a small card in my hand.

"Uh, Jade?" I ask, looking over the card in my hands. It's a card for one of those really fancy restaurants that the people leave in your mailbox. "Am I missing something, or..." I trail off, looking at her with a confused look. She sighs and shakes her head, and walks slowly over to me. "Turn it over," she says, standing directly infront of me.

I spin the little piece of paper around, revealing the message that was written there. The date for this coming Saturday and an 8:00 check in. I put the card down and look at Jade, before she leans in and places a kiss on my lips. "Tori," she whispers against my ears, making me shudder again. I make a small moan in response and look directly into her eyes. "Would you do me the honour of being my date this Saturday night?" She asks with a smirk on her face. I feel a smile form on my lips and my sudden urge to kiss her takes over as I lean in and hold her in a tight embrace, my arms draped around her neck as I kiss her lips softly.

I pull back for air, and look at her with a goofy grin. "It would be my pleasure," I say, and Jade smiles at me, before taking my hand and leading me off to our next class.

* * *

It's a strange feeling when you walk through public place and you don't have people staring at you. It doesn't feel right. I feel so alone without it. I feel so alone without someone to walk beside me right now.

I feel so alone without Jade.

I finish washing my face and re-applying my makeup, and I make my way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Everyone has moved off to their classes now so there's really no one hanging around.

I clucth my textbooks as I round the corner and almost collide with the sight infront of me. I almost apologise when I look up and see Jade and Tori 'getting it on' infront of me. I gasp and jump back around the corner, heaving heavy breaths as I slide down the metal wall and land in a puddle on the floor. I curl up my knees and bury my head between them, trying to hold back the sobs that want to break out of me.

After a few moments, I peer around the corner slightly to see if they are still there. I get up slowly once I see that they have moved on, and slowly make my way back towards my dorm, feeling like not attending any classes for the rest of the day after what I just witnessed.

I pause and turn around slowly, noticing the small piece of card lying on the floor. I pick it up, and turn it over in my hands, reading over the reservation date and the booking time for the restaurant. My eyes lay on Jade's name under the reservation details, and I begin to get a thought.

I read over and over the card as I make my way back to the dorm, ideas running through my mind. Soon enough I find myself outside the door, and I place the card in my bag before pushing open the door.

"Jordan, are you here?" I call out for her, throwing my bag down on the bed and walking towards the main room. "Hey, baby," She says, walking towards me with a shy grin. I wrap my arms around her waisy and lean in to kiss her, which is quickly deepened by her, causing me to almost loose my footing as we make our way over to the bed.

I push her down and climb on top of her, straddling her waist. I push her hair away from her neck and place soft kisses along her neck and up to her ear. I almost forget what I was doing when she begins to run her hands along my legs, and up under my skirt, but I bite down on her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch as I crawl back up her and rest my head on her forehead.

"Baby, how would you like to accompany me on a date on saturday night?" I whisper, kissing the tip of her nose. Seeing her face light up I lean down and pull her into a deep kiss, picking up where we left off. She pulls away quickly, catching her breath. "I thought you'd never ask," she smirks, as she lifts me up off of her and lays me down, flat on my back. Tugging off my shirt, she leans down and places kisses along my neck, making me loose my train of thought as I begin to fill with pleasure.

Jade is going to come back to me sooner or later, and Saturday night is when my plan to get her home to me begins.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. Not updating for this long was not a choice I made. But with school and work becoming major factors in my life right now, it's hard to even find time to do anything anymore._

_This is just a short leadup to the next chapter to help create an idea_

_of what might happen. I wrote this on my phone by the way so I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes._

_I'd also like to give a huge shoutout to my homeslice Jay aka Jordan, for helping me to get this story back on track and helping me write some draft plotlines for the future of this, so everybody thank her for this!_


End file.
